El cofre de las reliquias
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Kagome Higurashi no volvió a la época feudal después de terminar con la preparatoria. Es más, siguió con su vida. Pero después de cuatro años una extraña caja llega a manos de la joven que causará grandes estragos en su mente. Un amuleto, un pañuelo, un frasco, una foto, un carnet y una carta hará que Kagome se vuelva a replantear la vida que lleva. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Recuerdos

Me desperté con los pasos que se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo.

Gemí y me di la vuelta bajo mi sábana dispuesta a dormir de nuevo, pero poco pude hacer. En ese momento, escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abría señalando de que había alguien.

—¡Kagome, arriba!

Me acurruqué aún mas y escondí mi cabeza bajo la almohada soltando un suspiro.

—Por favor, déjame un rato mas...— fue mi patético intento para que me dejara.

—Vamos, lo dije ayer. ¡Hoy es día de limpieza!— exclamó con voz alegre y de pronto, tiraron de mi sábana dejándome al descubierto.

Gruñí y cuando abrí mis ojos, fulminé a Kate con mi mirada. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía tan temprano? Ésta, en cambio, me sonrió inocente y pasó sus manos por mi pelo en una caricia. Como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Buenos días, dormilona— saludó y después, con un movimiento de mano se despidió mientras se daba la vuelta aún sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro— El desayuno ya está listo y en la mesa, así que arriba.

Y se marchó de mi habitación tal cual había venido.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración. Cuando a Kate se le metía algo en su cabeza no había quién se lo sacara y ayer tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de que nuestro apartamento estuviera como los chorros del oro, por eso, mientas cenábamos, anunció tan campante que mañana habría que levantarse temprano para hacer limpieza general. Yo, por supuesto, me negué y me quejé, pero todos y cada unos de mis reclamos no sirvieron para nada.

Ladeé mi rostro y abriendo los ojos, miré el reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche. Las nueve de la mañana. Y si ayer, mas o menos, me había dormido sobre las 4... ¿significa que había dormido solo 5 horas?

Iba a matar a Kate.

* * *

Nuestro apartamento no era cosa del otro mundo. Dos habitaciones, un salón, una salita, una cocina y un cuarto de baño. No era muy grande, comparada con la casa donde me había criado desde pequeña. Lo que si tenía, era que cada una guardábamos muchas de nuestras cosas. Y con _guardamos_ y _muchas_ , me refiero a que Kate lo hace y bastante. Ella es de padre estadounidense y de madre japonesa. Había vivido toda su vida en Estados Unidos, pero al cumplir los 18 decidió venirse aquí a vivir junto con su familia materna. Es por eso, que la mayoría de sus cosas que tenía allí, se las había traído y las de ahora ya no sabía ni donde guardarlas.

—Anoche estuve hablando con Ryu— me empezó a contar Kate mientras se dedicaba a limpiar el polvo de una de las estanterías. A sus veinte años (dos menos que yo), su pelo rubio lo tenía recogido en un moño mientras que sus ojos azules estaban tras sus inseparables gafas de montura negra. Kate era delgada y alta. Ella era lo que se podía decir una estadounidense de pura cepa.

Cerré el grifo donde estaba terminando de fregar los utensilio del desayuno y dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba ella, alcé una de mis cejas incrédula.

—Pero... ¿no estabais enfadados?— cuestioné. No sabía muy bien como tomarme esa relación de mi amiga y su compañero de trabajo puesto que se llevaban mas tiempo discutiendo que charlando amigable.

Algo se removió en mi interior.

—Empezó él— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Una risa incrédula salió de mis labios y negando me dirigí a mi habitación. Trabajaba en una cafetería que había a pocas calles de donde estaba nuestro apartamento mientras que hacía sus prácticas de peluquería. Allí en la cafetería trabajaba también nuestro famoso Ryu. En cambio, yo me había decantado por la enseñanza. Adoraba a los niños y una sensación agradable me recorría cuando sentía la mirada de estos llenos de curiosidad y ganas de aprender clavadas en mi.

—Empezó él y tú le seguiste el royo, ¿no?— pregunté divertida. Aunque se hiciera la desinteresada sabía que a Kate le encantaba que Ryu fuera el primero en hablarle. Según me dijo una vez, con unas copas de más, la hacía sentir importante.

—Esta vez yo tenía razón. No puedo disculparme cuando la que lleva la razón soy yo— argumentó con voz prepotente y elevada para que yo pudiera enterarme.

—Sí, claro, Katie, tú siempre llevas la razón— acepté con resignación. Kate cuando quería podía ser muy orgullosa y cabezota. Abrí la puerta y me dediqué a hacer mi cama— Pero... ¿cuándo va a ser la boda?

Mientras colocaba la almohada en su sitio esperé, y, entonces, se escuchó el esperado ruido de un libro cayendo de sus manos por mi pregunta. Ahogué una carcajada que quería salir de mis labios. También era demasiado predecible para mi. Conté tres segundos antes de que apareciera la rubia en la puerta de mi habitación fulminándome con la mirada.

—¿Si?— pregunté intentando esconder mi sonrisa pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

Kate entrecerró sus ojo.

—Te odio

Y se marchó a seguir su labor.

Ahora sí, las carcajadas salieron de mis labios.

La mañana pasó sin ningún otro contratiempo. Mientras recogíamos toda la casa, Kate se llevó un rato sin hablarme enfurruñada, pero cuando se tranquilizó, volvió a ser como era siempre y no hubo nadie (en este caso yo) que la callara.

Se encontraba hablando sobre lo aburrido que resultaba trabajar en Free, la cafetería donde trabajaba a medio tiempo, cuando ocurrió.

El sonido de la puerta nos alertó a las dos.

Frunciendo el ceño, me asomé por la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Kate. Fue ella a abrir puesto que se encontraba mas cerca. Los segundos pasaron en los que escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, una pequeña y escueta conversación y un "gracias" de parte de Kate de cerrar.

Cuando apareció de nuevo por el pasillo que daba a las habitación, me la encontré examinando una caja de madera que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Qué es?— pregunté curiosa. Kate elevó sus ojos a los míos y con un encogimiento de hombros me la tendió.

—No lo sé, me la han dado para ti.

La extrañeza se apoderó de mi cuerpo. ¿Para mi? ¿Quién me la habría mandado? ¿Qué había en su interior?

Cogí la caja. Era de madera de un marón suave. En la tapa, arriba del todo, tenía un relieve que mostraba dos grandes alas que abarcaba todo lo ancho y en el centro de unión de ambas alas había una pequeña esfera. Un cierre de metal color oro lo tapaba y por una cadena de ahí colgaba una pequeña llave también de color oro. En la parte de los laterales estaba liso y en la baja, me di cuenta cuando le di la vuelta, había como tres arañazos pequeños como si estuvieran hecho por un gato. Eso me intrigó aún más. La caja parecía elegante y cara... ¿por qué pondrían eso ahí? ¿Sería parte del adorno?

—¿Sabes quién puede habértela enviado?— preguntó, entonces, Kate, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Parpadeé varias veces para aclarar mi mente antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No— murmuré.

Sin decir nada más, me di la vuelta y entré a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi con mi vista clavada otra vez en la caja. Una de las cosas buenas de Kate era que te dejaba tu espacio y esperaba que tu fueras a ella cuando estuvieras mejor.

Me senté en la cama y dejé la caja enfrente mía.

¿Qué podía ser? ¿Quién querría dármela? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había en su interior?

 _Para averiguarlo tendré que abrirlo..._

Y sin esperar a nada más, cogí la llave que colgaba de la cerradura y la metí antes de escuchar el suave clic que anunciaba que se había abierto.

Mi corazón se paró literalmente por unos segundos cuando descubrí lo que había en su interior.

 _No podía ser..._

Con manos temblorosas cogí lo primero que vi. Lo que atrajo toda mi atención.

Era un perla. Una perla de color morado con algunos destellos en color mas claro que estaba haciendo uso llavero o una cosa así.

Un amuleto de la suerte.

 _—¡Esto garantizará tu pase! Esta Perla de Shikon se dice que otorga cualquier deseo. La sacerdotisa y los demonios comprometidos en una fiera batalla... y se dice que al final, cuando la persona que obtuvo la Perla de Shikon pidió el único deseo correcto la perla fue purificada y desapareció de este mundo._

La voz de mi abuelo resonó en mi mente, aturdiéndome. Gemí y llevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza. Un pequeño dolor se estaba formando en mi sien. Observé fijamente la perla intentando averiguar que es lo que ocurría. Sí, ahora recuerdo. Esta perla se vendían en el templo de mi abuelo como amuleto para que te diera buena suerte y una vez que estuve preocupada por mi exámenes me la dio... pero... ¿por qué me preocupé tanto por saber el deseo correcto después de escucharlo? ¿Por qué me contó el abuelo eso? Y... ¿qué tenía que ver eso con el misterioso de la caja?

Cogiendo aire para tranquilizarme, porque todo esto me estaba dando de pronto muy mala espina, dejé la perla a un lado y seguí viendo mas cosas.

Lo próximo en lo que me fijé fue en un trozo de tela rojo.

Mi pañuelo del uniforme del instituto.

Lo cogí con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había llegado a parar esto aquí? Se me habían perdido unos pocos durante esos años... pero... ¿de ahí a devolvermelo un desconocido? ¿Qué extraño juego era este?

Su textura era suave y se notaba que estaba arrugado, como si lo hubieran estrujado con una mano con fuerza. Además, según me daba cuenta, era como si no se hubiera lavado en mucho tiempo y, al contrario de lo que hubiera parecido, no olía mal, sino que a mi nariz llegaba un olor dulce pero a la vez intenso.

Sentí como se me ponían los pelos de puntas.

¿Por qué me resultaba este olor tan agradable... y tan familiar? Era como una mezcla entre bosque, menta y sudor.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loca— susurré para mi haciendo una mueca.

Pero en contra de mis palabras, me llevé el trozo a la nariz para inspirar su aroma una vez mas. Cada vea que el olor llegaba a mí, sentía como si una profunda puerta de mi corazón se abría, dejando paso a algo que había ahí escondido. Y debo decir que no sabía ni que existía esa puerta. También, una presión había aparecido en mi pecho, pero cada vez que el olor llegaba a mi, poco a poco disminuía, aunque no desaparecía del todo.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— me volví a decir para mi.

Un poco reticente dejé el trozo de tela junto a la perla y volví a explorar el contenido de la caja, cada vez mas deseosa de saber lo que ocultaba y el significado de ésta. Ahora lo sentía en mi interior, algo que bullía, que gritaba, que quería salir de su prisión. No estaba muy segura lo que era pero tenía que averiguarlo y de lo que sí estaba segura era que todo esto me iba ayudar en lo que quería.

Esta vez, mis ojos se encontraron un pequeño frasco vacío. Se notaba que era viejo y tenía algún que otro arañazo como si hubiera tenido una _vida_ difícil. Estaba cubierto de un poco de polvo y su tapón era de corcho.

No estaba segura si sostenerlo, porque se veía como si fuera muy frágil, el cual al menor movimiento estallaría en mil pedazos. Parecía como si estuviera conteniéndose a exhalar su último aliento.

Me mordí el labio inferior indecisa, pero, al final, terminé sosteniéndolo en mi mano. Cuando lo alcé me di cuenta de una pequeña cadenita que rodeaba el cuello del frasco. Era bastante larga, lo que significaba que había sido utilizado como colgante. ¿Qué es lo que habría llevado en su interior?

De pronto, me pareció ver un resplandeciente brillo y mis ojos se abrieron de asombro. Era... como el reflejo de un trozo de cristal en su interior.

Mi corazón de pronto se aceleró cuando una imagen apareció en mi mente.

Era mi antigua habitación. Todo parecía igual. La cama junto a la ventana con su colcha rosa, el escritorio en la pared de enfrente con su silla y estantería y en la pared paralela de la ventana el armario. Justo encima del escritorio estaba mi libro de matemáticas junto con el cuaderno y mi lápiz, como si en ese momento estuviera estudiando y en la esquina de la tabla... estaba el frasco. Ese mismo frasco. Y en el interior tres pequeños fragmentos que brillaban por la luz del sol. En ese momento, se abrió mi ventana y...

—¡No!— chillé, involuntariamente, cortando ese pensamiento de raíz. Esta vez me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y un siseo bajo salió de mis labios. Me dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo?

Los segundos pasaron en los que intenté normalizar mi respiración que se había acelerado junto con los latidos de mi corazón. Inspiraba profundamente y soltaba todo el aire del tirón, dejando mientras la mente en blanco. Poco a poco la ansiedad fue menguando y con ello el dolor de cabeza.

Me restregué los ojos, de pronto, sintiéndome muy cansada. En ese momento recordé que todavía tenía el frasco en mi mano por lo que con mucho cuidado lo dejé con las demás cosas y soltando un suspiro me levanté de la cama.

Sentí todos mis músculos tensos así que me desperecé alzando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana y mis ojos se dedicaron a observar a las personas que iban de un lado para otro por las calles de Chiba. Cuando me dieron las prácticas de Chiba no dudé ni un momento el tener que cambiarme de cuidad, es más, deseaba un cambio de aire. Estaba relativamente cerca de mi hogar y podía ir a visitar a mi familia cuando quisiera, pero en realidad habían sido ellos los me habían visitado a mi puesto que siempre estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo. Me enteré por una compañera de mi escuela que iba a Free donde trabajaba Kate que ella buscaba una chica para ser su compañera de piso y sin pensarlo mucho fui a informarme.

De fondo podía oír la radio que casi siempre tenía encendida Kate cuando estaba en su habitación. Ella me había pegado un poco su gusto por la música inglesa y había alguna que me gustaban. Esta vez la canción tenía ritmo y cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba tatareándola.

Una, dos, tres canciones estuve escuchando antes de que Kate apagara la radio, prácticamente no pensando en nada. No queriendo pensar en nada.

—¡Kagome!— escuché como me llamaba entonces Kate desde el otro lado.

—¡Dime!— le dije yo en respuesta.

—¡Me voy a trabajar, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de cenar?!

Cuando le tocaba a ella el turno de tarde casi siempre me traía la cena puesto que yo a veces llegaba muy cansada del trabajo. Sonreí agradecida.

—¡No te preocupes, esta tarde saldré por ahí!— medio mentí. En realidad, no sabía que haría en la tarde.

—¡Bueno, vale! ¡Pues nos vemos esta noche! ¡Adiós!— sentí como se alejaba por los pasos y la disminución de su volumen.

—¡Adiós!— me despedí y se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse.

No aparté la mirada de la calle y, en algún momento, me pareció ver a Kate agarrada a la cintura de un muchacho en la moto. Su pelo bronce era inconfundible. Ryu.

Subí una de mis manos y la posé en el el cristal que estaba un poco empañado por la humedad. Estábamos a finales de otoño y el frío ya se estaba haciendo notar mucho. La sensación de frío me recorrió todo el brazo hasta notarse en todo mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza aguantándolo.

No me gustaba admitirlo, pero envidiaba la relación de Kate y Ryu. Hacía tiempo que conocía a Ryu y podía decir que era un buen chico. Era divertido, alegre, de gran corazón... aunque alguna veces un poco egocéntrico y orgulloso, pero una parte de mi pensaba que simplemente era así por molestar a Kate. No eran celos por el chico lo que sentía, puesto que Ryu simplemente era un buen amigo, sino mas bien... tener a alguien como él. A tu lado. Porque digan lo que digan, esos dos se querían y no podían disimularlo mucho. Había veces en las que cuando lo veía una fuerte presión se instalaba en mi pecho parecido... parecido a cuando vi mi pañuelo rojo.

Inconscientemente me giré y mis ojos viajaron hacia donde había dejado las cosas. No había querido pensar en eso, pero sin darme cuenta, mis pensamientos habían circulado libremente hasta ellos. Ahí estaban: la perla, el pañuelo y el frasco. ¿Qué tenían todo ellos en común? ¿Por qué me lo habían enviado? ¿Quién me lo había mandado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Muchas preguntan cruzaban mi mente confundida. Pero además, una pequeña parte de mi estaba asustada. Desde que había visto eso, cosas raras ocurrían en mi cuerpo. Y no tenía ni idea por qué.

Solamente sé que hay algo escondido en lo más profundo de mi corazón y eso está haciendo que salga a la luz, pero también había algo que me impedía recordarlo.

—¿Qué hago...?

¿Seguía o lo dejaba como estaba? ¿Abría o cerraba la puerta de mi interior? ¿Aguantaba o me rendía?

 _—¡Lo sé! Es normal, me paso el día corriendo detrás de demonios. Ahora me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que cuando me conociste. También me he vuelto una arquera bastante buena._

Mi cuerpo se paralizó ante la voz que cruzó mi mente. Esa... ¿era yo? ¿Yo había dicho eso? ¿Qué... habían significado esas palabras? ¿Cuándo había dicho yo eso? Otro estremecimiento me recorrió entera y supe que este no tenía nada que ver con que mi mano estuviera pegada a la ventana todavía.

Tenía que averiguar que es lo que pasaba.

Cogí aire profundamente, cerré los ojos para darme fuerza pues sentía como me empezaban a temblar las piernas y exhalando todo el aire de golpe, me di la vuelta.

Con pasos un poco vacilante me encaminé de nuevo hacia la cama y me senté en ella con cuidado de las cosas que había sacado. Mis ojos se escaparon hacia la tela y casi sin procesarlo apenas, lo cogí para volver a oler su fragancia. Y como sabía que pasaría, la presión que había en el pecho bajó de intensidad y lo que se escondía agazapado en mi corazón, rugió haciéndome saber que estaba ahí.

 _Sabría que pasaba._

Dejé la tela donde antes y, entonces, observé la caja. Ya no había mas objetos, sino que estaba vez había papeles en blanco y creí distinguir que eran fotografías al revés.

Agarré la primera y le di la vuelta.

Era de cuando estaba en el instituto, el día del festival al que acudí. En ella aparecíamos mis tres amigas: Yuka, Erika y Ayumi, y yo. Erika y yo estábamos vestidas para el teatro que nos tocaba representar.

Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba y mis ojos me empezaban a picar.

Imágenes y recuerdos de ese día empezaron a venir a mi cabeza. Desde el coro donde tuve que hacer un solo por petición de Ayumi, las clases de cocinas con Yuka y la obra junto a Erika y Hojo... La felicidad de mi familia de estar conmigo en ese día...

El dolor de cabeza apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez decidí ignorarlo. Tenía que seguir.

Escruté minuciosamente la foto, intentando descubrir algo aunque sea. ¿Qué pasó ese día? ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Qué tenían que ver mis amigas? ¿Qué pasó en mi época de estudiante?

Ese día no había parado ni un momento, yendo de un lado para el otro... pero... ¿por qué hubo momento en los que me sentí asustada? Y... ¿por qué me sentí bien y mal a partes iguales al terminar la obra?

¿Por qué podía acordarme de los sentimientos pero no de los acontecimientos?

Metafóricamente me estrujé la cabeza intentando encontrar alguna explicación, pero nada me venía. Lo único que conseguí fue un dolor de cabeza aún mas fuerte. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos para tranquilizarme y así poder seguir sin que me diera algo.

Lo siguiente que encontré fue un carnet. Mi carnet de identificación para asistir al examen de admisión a la preparatoria. Busqué en mi memoria y como siempre encontré mis sentimientos, no lo que pasó. Miedo, angustia, felicidad, nerviosismo, gratitud... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me sentí de todas esas maneras durante ese día? Miedo, nerviosismo y angustia puede ser porque estaba a punto de hacer un examen muy importante... pero... ¿felicidad? ¿gratitud? ¿Por qué? O, mejor dicho, ¿hacia quién? ¿Qué es lo que pasó para que me sintiera así? ¿Qué tiene que ver esas cosas con las anteriores?

Y otro recuerdo apareció. Mi mochila con todas mis cosas se había quedado dentro del tren cuando cerró las puertas. El terror me inundó al ver como el tren empezaba a andar y mi cuerpo se paralizó ante la perspectiva de que no pudiera hacer el examen. Entonces oí la voz de Ayumi diciendo algo y mi menté empezó a funcionar, girándome...

Qué es lo que dijo, no lo sé, por qué me giré, tampoco, ni qué esperaba encontrar, pero en ese momento esas cuestiones se alejaron de mi mente cuando otro fuerte dolor arrasó conmigo. Este era mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores y tuve que apretar fuertemente mis dientes para no dejar escapar un chillido de dolor.

¿Qué es esto? ¡Dolía como mil demonios!

 _Demonios..._

¡Que parara! ¡Esto tenía que parar!

Me llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza intentando, en vano, que todo pasara.

Imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza sin orden alguno, sin saber muy bien su orden. Mi casa, un pozo, una gran espada, un frondoso y enorme árbol, la perla de Shikon, una anciana, lobos, flores, un monje, un cielo estrellado, un hombre con una larga cola, una niña, aldeas, caminos desiertos, explosiones, un pequeño niño con colita y patitas...

Un demonio.

No pude aguantar más y mis labios se abrieron para dejar que un chillido saliera de mi garganta, desgarrándomela. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué o quiénes eran esos?

Mi corazón bombardeaba rápidamente en mi pecho, como si quisiera salirse de ahí. La presión estaba creciendo y creciendo dejándome casi sin respiración y esa cosa sentía como se retorcía gruñendo y gimiendo para arrancarse las cadenas que lo apresaban en mi interior.

¿Quería que se soltara?

 _No lo sabía._

¿Podía hacer algo?

 _No._

Así que, en algún momento de mi dolor, las cadenas se soltaron y la puerta se abrió.

* * *

 _—¿Si?— inquirió Kate después de descolgar su teléfono móvil al ver número desconocido._

 _—¿Katherina Williams?— preguntaron, en cambio, al otro lado. La voz era grave y profunda llena de seriedad._

 _Kate frunció el ceño ganándose un rápido vistazo de Ryu que en ese momento estaba atendiendo a un cliente._

 _—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién llama?— respondió un poco molesta. No sabía por qué, pero esto no le traía muy buena espina. ¿Qué quería?_

 _—Eso no importa. Le llamaba para preguntarle si sabe si le llegó el paquete a su compañera, Kagome Higurashi._

 _Las alerta sonaron en la mente de la rubia. ¿Por qué no le decía su nombre? Además, ¿era él el remitente del paquete, o, en este caso, cajita?_

 _—Señor, se le he hecho una pregunta y me gustaría que fuera contestada antes de responder yo a la suya._

 _Sintió como Ryu se colocaba a su lado después de estar libre por unos segundos y la observaba con una silenciosa pregunta que se expresaba en sus ojos marrones. Kate sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque supo que sirvió de nada._

 _Escuchó como al otro lado suspiraban frustrado._

 _—Mire, señorita, déjeme decirle...— empezó a decir con voz tensa, pero Kate rápidamente lo cortó. Odiaba a la gente que se creía superior a los demás. Bien podía estar hablando con algún importante político o una cosa así, pero... si no se lo decía... ¿como iba a saber ella? Así que debía aguantarse si no quería contestar._

 _—Señor desconocido, no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme hasta que no me diga su nombre. Usted ha hablado de mi amiga y quiero saber quién es antes de responderle algo sobre ella, entiéndame— dijo Kate cortante._

 _Un silencio se instaló entre ambas partes que duró unos segundos antes de que el hombre del otro lado hablara de nuevo. Su voz sonaba ahora grave y se notaba un claro desacuerdo._

 _—Mi nombre es Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho._

 _Un sonrisa se plantó en los labios de la chica que mientras asentía triunfante por haberse salido con la suya, habló:_

 _—Encantada, señor Taisho y déjeme decirle que sí, mi amiga Kagome recibió el paquete._

 _—Gracias._

 _Y lo próximo que escuchó la chica fue los pitidos que anunciaban que habían colgado._

* * *

Apreté mis labios firmemente cuando un torrente de sentimientos se apoderó de mi pecho, dejándome casi sin respiración. Jadeé. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Una imagen se plantó en mi cabeza y sentí como si mis defensas se esfumaran.

Era un joven. Su pelo blanco le llegaba a mitad de su espalda y sus ojos dorados brillaban con firmeza. Su fracciones eran duras y sobre su pelo sobresalían dos lindas orejitas. Era alto y fuerte e iba vistiendo con un extraño traje de color rojo.

Dolía.

Él... él era...

 _Inuyasha._

Un fuerte fogonazo atravesó mi cuerpo causando que me estremeciera y que mis bellos se pusieran de punta.

¿Cómo había... cómo lo había podido olvidar?

De pronto, todos los anteriores pensamientos que había dejado incluso o todos los sentimientos que recordaba pero no sabía el motivo encajaron. Era por él. Todo había sido por él. Me había olvidado de que él había estado en todo y cada uno de ellos. En la ventana, en el tren, en el festival...

Y ese aroma... ¡Ese era el aroma de Inuyasha!

¿Cómo podía tener mi pañuelo de hace cuatro años o mas el ahora de Inuyasha impregnado?

¿Qué significaba? ¿Podía ser que...? ¿Inuyasha lo había guardado? Pero... ¿cómo podía ser? ¡Él vivía 500 años en el pasado! ¿Por qué estaba esto aquí ahora? ¿Cómo podía haber _sobrevivido_ 500 años...?

Entonces, una fuerte presión se instaló en mi pecho, nublando mi mente por lo fuerte que fue.

 _¿Él... había sobrevivido?_

Volví a jadear al tener ese pensamientos y, entonces, los recuerdos mas recientes volvieron a mi y supe por qué había olvidado a Inuyasha o todo lo relacionado con él.

Había pasado ya cuatro años desde que vencimos a Naraku. Cuatro años desde que Inuyasha me rescató del interior de la Perla de Shikon. Cuatro años... desde que el pozo dejó de funcionar.

Cuando ocurrió eso, durante un tiempo estuve en la etapa de la negación, donde no quería creer que no volvería a verlo, donde todos los días iba al pozo para asegurarme que seguía sin funcionar. Me metía en el pozo deseando poder viajar al pasado de nuevo, pero cuando no pasaba nada, sentía como mi mundo se desmoronaba y como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos junto con ese familia dolor en el pecho. _Y ahí lloraba._ Lloraba por lo que no tenía, por lo que tuve y por lo que deseaba con todo mi corazón tener. Mientras ocurría, asistí a la preparatoria durante tres años, esperando, deseando, anhelando volver al pasado. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la esperanza fue mermando y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta, con gran dolor y sufrimiento, que no volvería nunca más. Eso fue un duro golpe para mi. Necesitaba a Inuyasha como nadie, pero también necesitaba a mis amigos de allí. Millones de recuerdos, viajes, escenas y momentos viajaban por mi cabeza, recordándome cruelmente que todo había acabado, sumiéndome en un sufrimiento constante. Sí, asistía a la preparatoria, comía, caminaba, estaba con mi familia, con mis amigos... pero mi mente siempre se encontraba a quinientos años de allí. _Y es por eso que decidí olvidar._

Al principio fue duro, apenas servía para algo, pero eventualmente, con el pasar del tiempo, llegué a un punto que me obligaba a dejar los pensamientos o recuerdos que querían ir por ese camino. Es mas, cuando simplemente quedaban algún que otro pensamientos esporádico hacia ellos, luchaba contra ellos. ¿Cómo? Relacionando esos pensamientos con dolor. Tanto mental como físico. Y en algún momento, mi mente encerró cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellos en mi interior.

—Inuyasha...— susurré a la nada y algo saltó en mi cuando de nuevo su nombre salió de mis labios como tantas veces había ocurrido en el pasado. Sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían, pero no les hice mucho caso.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarme?

Y... ¿A qué venía todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo mandaba? ¿Quién quería que recordara?

En ese momento, sentí el sonido de mi móvil en algún lugar de mi habitación. No me moví para cogerlo. No podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía pues ahora mismo sabía que se encontraba en shock al igual que mi mente. Ésta aún intentaba procesar los sucesos que había pasado, intentando asentarse de forma pacifica y no como un remolino bravo y fiero.

La melodía sonó dos veces más antes de que desistieran.

Mi cabeza se giró de nuevo hacia donde estaba la caja que creía que estaba vacía, pero entonces, descubrí un pequeño papel doblado. Sin saber muy bien de donde saqué la fuerza, con manos temblorosas, cogí el papel y con mucho cuidado lo abrí.

Encontré una hermosa y pulcra caligrafía.

Un sollozo se atragantó en mi pecho.

 ** _Por fin te encontré, pequeña. No sabes lo mucho que he estado buscándote._**

 ** _Pronto volveremos a vernos, no te preocupes, solamente espérame._**

Lo supe. Supe quién había escrito la nota, supe quién había mandado la caja y supe el motivo.

Era... Inuyasha... Inuyasha estaba vivo en esta época.

 _Y venía a por mi._

* * *

 **¡Oh, yeah, ahí tenemos a nuestro Inuyasha! ^^**

 **Debo decir que estoy a seis horas para levantarme y supe que no me podía acostar hasta que no publicara esta pequeña historia que llevaba rondando por mi cabeza durante todo el día.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis de esta Kagome? ¿Y nuestro Inuyasha? Hmmmm ;)**

 **En un principio va a ser un One-shot... pero... ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor mi mente vuela y... podemos ver ese reencuentro de nuestra pareja favoritas. ¿Qué me decís? ¡Todo depende de ustedes! (** ** _cof_** **indirecta** ** _cof_** **)**

 **Como siempre ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y la historia sí es completamente mía.**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


	2. Epílogo

El sonido que hizo la taza al colocarla en la barra me sobresaltó. Mis ojos se enfocaron y me encontré con Kate, que me observaba con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Otra vez en tu mundo?

Me encogí de hombros de forma inocente y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa. Cogí la taza llena de humeante chocolate y una corriente de calor me recorrió entera, reconfortándome. Levemente se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia caer junto con el viento que se había levantado hace poco, aunque estaba amortiguado por la suave melodía que tenía el local de fondo.

Kate entrecerró los ojos, mirándome fijamente.

—Llevas unos días muy rara— acusó colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

No dije nada de inmediato. Primero le di un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida. El chocolate entró por mi cuerpo calentando mi interior.

—Casi son las vacaciones de Navidad. Estoy que no paro en la escuela— respondí y no me sentó bien el saber que le había mentido a mi amiga.

Kate suspiró reticente, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

—Mi madre me llamó ayer— comenté momento antes de beber otro poco.

—¿Y me lo dices por…?— su voz sonó resignada y me pareció notar un tono disconforme con mi cambios.

Le guiñé un ojo.

—¿Por favor? — musité.

Kate hizo una mueca.

—¿Justo esta semana?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿No puedes?

—Eh… bueno… Mis abuelos se han ido a Estados Unidos a ver a mis padres— contestó mientras empezaba a guardar los vasos y platos limpios del lavavajillas en su sitio.

Oh.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo entonces? Cuando mi familia decidía venir a visitarme, Kate se iba a casa de sus abuelos que estaba a 30 minutos de aquí. Al principio me negué ya que no quería echarla de su apartamento, pero ella insistió puesto que no cabíamos en el lugar. Finalmente, mamá dormía en la cama de Kate, el abuelo en la mía y Souta y yo en el sofá cama. Pero si ahora Kate no tenía donde irse…

—Puedes quedarte conmigo— habló, entonces, la voz varonil a mi espalda. Me sobresalté y giré mi rostro encontrándome con la sonrisa en los labios de Ryu, que se acercaba a nosotros con las manos llenas de vasos sucios que había ido recogiendo de las mesas. De reojo observé como las mejillas de Kate se ruborizaban. Sonreí en mi interior. Quedaba poco para que estos dos acabaran juntos.

—¿Eh? — murmuró Kate. Apretó sus labios e intenté no reír.

Ryu, en cambio, sí se rio a carcajadas observando la cara de mi amiga. Kate, al escucharlo, se recompuso y en su cara se mostró una dura frialdad pero eso solo hizo que el joven se riera más.

—Qué más quisieras tú— masculló y apartó su mirada.

Siguió guardando las cosas dentro de la barra con el cuerpo tenso. Ryu se acercó a ella por detrás y Kate soltó un gritito cuando sintió las manos del chico rodeando su cintura.

—Pues la verdad que sí lo quiero— le dijo él al oído y Kate abrió los labios soltando un jadeo. Me pareció ver como se estremecía— Vamos, quédate en mi apartamento, no me molestaría. Es más, me gustaría que fuera así.

—Ryu…

—Hazlo por tu amiga— señaló y alzando un momento su mirada para conectarla con la mía, me guiñó un ojo. Reí suavemente. Ryu se la estaba llevando a su terreno y con muy buenos resultados. Volvió a concentrarse en Kate apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella— Venga, prometo portarme bien y no comerte.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos el cual pareció eterno. Finalmente, Kate suspiró.

—Vale.

Ryu sonrió satisfecho y alejándose de pronto de ella, salió de la barra y empezó a andar hacia las mesas ocupadas.

—Genial. Al terminar el turno vamos a recoger tus cosas del apartamento.

Y así nos dejó.

Kate parpadeó varias veces para aclarar la mente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, sus ojos se entrecerraron chispeando de odio y su ceño se frunció. Lo observó alejarse.

—Lo mato. Te juro que lo mato— susurró y no sé si era para ella o para mí.

Reí.

En ese momento mis ojos se fijaron en el reloj con números romanos que se encontraba en la pared frente a mi. Oh.

—¡Dios mío, tengo que irme! — exclamé, de pronto, saltando del sitio. Me llevé a los labios la taza para beberme lo que me quedaba, sintiendo la quemazón en la garganta.

—¿Eh? — preguntó Kate apartando la mirada de Ryu.

—Debo irme, se me hace tarde.

Y con un movimiento de mano me despedí de mi amiga mientras cogía mi bolso que estaba al lado mío.

—¡Ya hablamos, Kate! ¡Nos vemos y gracias, Ryu! — me despedí de ellos y como respuesta obtuve una sacudida de mano y sonrisa de Ryu y una mirada fulminante de Kate.

Salí al exterior y el frío me rodeó como una segunda capa. Del bolso saqué el paraguas plegable azul marino, lo abrí y eché a andar en la calle.

El sonido de los coches, las conversaciones de mi alrededor y las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el paraguas me llegó. Suspiré, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la chaqueta.

Una semana.

Una semana había pasado desde que la caja llegó a mis manos. Una semana desde que todos mis recuerdos volvieron. Una semana en donde no he vuelto a tener noticias de él. ¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué viene ahora este silencio? ¿Por qué no aparecía?

Recordaba perfectamente cuando me mente empezó a reaccionar después de un tiempo asimilándolo, impregnando cada parte de mi… Rápidamente me había levantado y con manos temblorosas había cogido mi móvil. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Kate. La había llamado y, entonces, ella en tono despreocupado me dijo que alguien había preguntado por mí.

"¿Cómo?" había inquirido incrédula sintiendo, de nuevo, mis ojos aguarse "¿Y te colgó así? ¿No te dijo nada más?"

"No", respondió, "Después de que dijera eso colgó. Aunque déjame decirte, amiga, que ese tal Taisho no me daba muy buena espina..."

Apenas la escuchaba en ese momento.

Era imposible…

¿Inuyasha había llamado a Kate?

"Pero… pero… Oh Dios mío…"

"¿Kagome?" preguntó Kate en tono serio. "Kagome, ¿estás bien?"

No pude contestarle.

"¿Quién era él? Porque sé que lo conoces. No te pondrías así por un conocido de poco"

"¡No!", dije "No es nada. Es solo… un pariente lejano. Es solo… que hace tiempo que no veía"

Y, a pesar de que supe que Kate no me creyó, le dejó pasar.

Después de esto, desesperada y realmente deseosa de respuesta y de poder verlo, intenté por todos los medios contactar con él, pero fue imposible. El cofre no tenía remitente y él había llamado a Kate por número oculto así que ella no sabía cuál era su número.

Solté un suspiro mientras paraba ante un semáforo en rojo para peatones.

¿Qué pasará?

¿Dónde estás?

¿Por qué no vienes?...

Entonces, algo captó mi atención al otro lado de la carretera. Caminando tranquilamente por la acerca, bajo la lluvia, se encontraba un joven de unos veintitantos años. Su pelo era rizado y de color pelirrojo. Era alto, muy alto, con unos rasgo firmes pero, a la vez, un poco suaves. Una amplia sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Mi corazón saltó.

No… Imposible.

 _¿Era Shippo?_

El joven siguió caminando, alejándose, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se quedaba paralizado. En algún momento, entre toda la gente, despareció.

* * *

 _—_ _¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! — se escuchó la exclamación por todo el despacho._

 _Sentado cómodamente un uno de los sofás, un chico rió._

 _—_ _Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. No ha sido nada._

 _—_ _Te dije que no te acercaras a ella, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

 _El chico suspiró y estiró sus brazos, haciendo que su camiseta se levantara un poco y quedara a la vista su firme estómago._

 _—_ _¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres aguantar así?_

 _El silencio se instaló por un segundo._

 _—_ _No lo sé…— respondieron finalmente._

 _El chico observó pensativo a la persona que se encontraba reclinada en su asiento, pasándose una mano por su rostro. Hizo una mueca._

 _—_ _Deberías ir._

 _—_ _Pero…_

 _—_ _Nada de "pero", Inuyasha, ¡ya te he dicho! Han pasado ya… 504 años. ¿No crees que es mucho tiempo?_

 _—_ _¡Por supuesto que es mucho tiempo! ¡Lo sé! Pero… ¿y si todavía no se acuerda de mí? ¿Y si no me recuerda?_

 _—_ _¡Le has dado tiempo suficiente! Y, sí no es así, si no se acuerda, seguro que lo hará al verte. Maldición, Inuyasha, deja de ser un cobarde. Ve, búscala, encuéntrala._

 _—_ _Shippo…_

 _—_ _Es Kagome. Seguro que te recuerda y te espera, idiota._

 _Inuyasha Taisho suspiró pronfundamente._

 _—_ _Kagome…_

 _Y volvió el silencio a la habitación._

* * *

—¡Lo siento mucho, Kagome! ¡De verdad! — escuché la voz de mi madre a través del auricular de mi móvil.

Suspiré mientras daba un paso hacia delante en la cola del supermecado.

—No te preocupes, mamá. No pasa nada— le respondí.

—Mira que le dije a tu abuelo que se quedara quiero— se quejó— pero, como siempre, no me escucha.

—Es abuelo todavía piensa que es un jovencito— reí.

Mi madre masculló por lo bajo para ella que no entendí bien.

—Bueno, mamá…—empecé a decirle.

—¡No! ¡Abuelo, ¿qué haces levantado?! — exclamó mi madre cortándome— ¡Túmbate ahora mismo!

—Pero hija…— intentó oponerse el abuelo.

—¡De pero nada! — mamá gruñó— Kagome cariño, tengo que dejarte. Ya hablamos— se despidió.

—Claro, mamá. Adiós— hice lo mismo.

Y colgó.

Reí mientras guardaba el móvil.

Al final resultaba que dormía esta noche sola.

Casi era de noche y, bueno, no iba a meterme entre Ryu y Kate. Ella, a pesar de que no lo quería mostrar, le gustaba la situación que se le había presentado. Ya me contaría todo mañana, y depende de cómo lo viera, le constaría la verdad o la dejaría varios días más con la idea de la visita.

Después de pagar a la cajera, las pocas cosas que había comprado para terminar la cena de esta noche, cogí la bolsa y salí a la calle. El aire frío me rodeó, poniéndome los pelos de puntas. Había dejado de llover, pero aun así el aire se sentía cargado. El cualquier momento el agua volvería a hacer acto de presencia.

Suspiré. Cuando llegara al apartamento encendería la estufa, pondría la televisión y no me movería de ahí en toda la noche. Bueno, primero me pondría el pijama.

Estaba llegando cuando algo me llamó la atención: era un coche negro. Estaba aparcado en la acera próxima a mi edificio y, la verdad, parecía bastante caro.

Fruncí el ceño. Por esos lugares casi nunca (por poner el casi como regalo) se veían coches como estos.

Lo observé por unos segundos antes de seguir andando. Intenté memorizar la marca para mañana comentarselo a Ryu pues era un fanático de los automóviles. Entré en el edificio, cogí el ascensor y le pulsé el número 4.

Me estiré, intentando aplacar la tensión de mis músculos. Que ganas del sofá… Las puertas se abrieron y, entonces, mi cuerpo se paralizó.

En las escaleras del edificio, que se encontraba en la parte derecha de mi puerta, había alguien sentado. No lo distinguí bien pues el rellano estaba en la penumbra, así que antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, encendí la luz.

Imposible.

Sus ojos ambarinos me miraron fijamente.

—Kagome…— susurró con voz ronca. Mis vellos se pusieron de punta.

Oh, Dios… esa voz…

Hacía cuatro años que no la escuchaba.

—Inuyasha…

* * *

 _—_ _Bienvenido, señor— exclamó Kate cuando escuchó la puerta del local abrirse. Todavía quedaba un hora para cerrar, así que había gente terminando de cerrar._

 _Un joven la saludó con una sonrisa y Kate no pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro de este. Sus ojos eran de unos marrón brillante y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta donde se podía distinguir sus obras castañas y rizadas en las puntas. Una sonrisa divertida recorría sus labios._

 _Era alto. Un poco más que Ryu, se dio cuenta Kate, y más fornido. Era guapo. Muy guapo._

 _—_ _Buenas noches— saludó él a su vez acercándose a la barra._

 _Por más que no quisiera, a Kate le parecía muy guapo. Tenía un aura que…_

 _—_ _¿Qué desea? — le preguntó cuándo este se sentó en el taburete._

 _—_ _Un café con leche, por favor._

 _—_ _Enseguida._

 _Kate se giró y empezó a prepararlo, sintiendo la mirada del nuevo cliente puesto en ella. Sus vellos estaban de punta y, nerviosa, no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior._

 _Le entregó el café y, sonriéndole fugazmente, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás clientes, en busca de alguien que necesitara ayuda. Ryu había tenido que ausentarse durante un tiempo, pues debía de hacer unas compras para el bar, así que se encontraba ella, otra chica más y los cocineros._

 _Atendió a una pareja mayor, la cual le pidió la cuenta, y después de que estos pagaran, ella cogió los utensilios sucios para meterlos en el lavavajilla. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error. El aparato se encontraba en la parte de la barra, unos pasos alejados de donde estaba el joven sentado. No quería estar cerca suya. Su mirada la ponía nerviosa. Bastante. Deseó que Ryu llegara rápido._

 _—_ _Eh… perdona— la llamó el chico. El cuerpo de Kate se tensó y dejando de meter las cosas por un momento, levantó la mirada para observarlo. Su sonrisa era tan… blanca, que por un momento la aturdió— Eres Katherina Williams, ¿verdad?_

 _Eso último consiguió que el cuerpo de la chica se irguiera y mirara al individuo con los ojos entrecerrados, críticos. Ya eran dos personas desconocidas que sabían su nombre. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?_

 _—_ _Así me llamaron— respondió tensa._

 _Ese joven no le daba muy buena espina, sin embargo, en su sonrisa franca no era capaz de ver ni un poco de maldad. En contra de sus deseos, se relajó mínimamente._

 _—_ _Como pensaba— asintió, satisfecho— Bueno, solamente quería decirte una cosa. Sé que no debería pero…— hizo una pequeña mueca— Ya qué más da._

 _Kate arqueó una ceja, claramente confundida y curiosa._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decirme?_

 _El joven dio el último sorbo a la taza y poniéndola en el plato, saco el dinero que correspondía._

 _Se lo tendió en el momento que una amplia sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios._

 _—_ _Gracias. Muchísimas gracias por cuidar este tiempo de mi… gran amiga._

* * *

De pronto, fue como si me hubiera teletrásportado 500 años al pasado. A mis sentidos llegaba el aroma característico de la aldea, de la anciana Kaede, la brisa fresca del bosque, el sonido de las hojas de Goshimboku moverse, la sensación de paz, de compañerismo…

Mis ojos lagrimearon y fui incapaz de pararlos. Ahí, justo enfrente de mí estaba… Hipé.

—Oh, no, Kagome…— lo oí murmurar y empezó a andar hacia mí.

Mi pecho se sacudía por los sollozos, desgarrándolo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado esto? ¿Cuántas noches en vela pensando en él, en si lo volvería a ver? ¿Cuántas lágrimas derramadas en su memoria?

Y ahora él estaba…

—I-Inuyasha…

¿Era real lo que estaba viendo o solo era un producto de mi imaginación? ¿Y si después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento mi mente se había vuelto loca y ya simplemente se imaginaba cosas?

¿Era verdad que _él_ estaba aquí?

 _Sí_ , me respondí a mí misma sintiendo una presión en el pecho, _lo era._

Y me estaba tocando.

Había pasado sus brazos por mi cintura y me había apretado contra él, como si no quisiera dejarme escapar nunca. Su olor tan característico llegó a mis fosas nasales y sentí como mis piernas temblaban, incapaz de poder sostener mi peso. Olía a bosque, a hierro, a sangre…

Era él. Era él de verdad. Estaba aquí. A mi lado.

Finalmente había venido a buscarme.

Escondí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y me estremecí. Millones de lágrimas salían de mis ojos y no sabía de era por la nostalgia, por la felicidad de volver a verlo, de todo el dolor que habíamos pasado. No podía pararlo.

—Shhhh— me susurró pegando sus labios a mi oído. Su aliento consiguió que mis vellos se pusieran de mi punta— Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Shhh, no llores más, por favor.

Sus palabras llegaban a mi corazón, calentándolo. Su voz era esa hermosa melodía que había olvidado todos estos años.

Intenté hacer lo que me dijo, pues necesitaba hablar con él, había muchísimas preguntas sin responder, sin embargo, por más que lo hacía, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así: yo llorando como una loca entre sus brazos y él sosteniéndome con cariño mientras me murmuraba cosas al oído. Pero, eventualmente, mi llanto remitió y pude separarme un poco para poder verlo. Asegurarme que era él.

Apenas lo hice unos pocos centímetros y mis ojos lo evaluaron con incredulidad. Era él, estaba igual a cuando lo vi por última vez. Sin embargo, pude notar algo diferente. Parecía más mayor. Sus ojos… esos que me habían enamorado, eran dos pozos sin fondos que expresaban las mil y una aventuras y vivencias que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Mostraba una madurez, una serenidad, una confianza… que, seguro, había ido adquiriendo conforme iban pasando los años. Él no era, pero a la vez sí, mi Inuyasha, aquel medio demonio gruñón, maleducado y tosco. Ahora parecía que había… _madurado._

—¿Eres… eres tú? — no pude evitar preguntar en un balbuceo.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba levemente y asintió, con sus ojos brillando al igual que dos luceros.

—Pero… ¿cómo…? y… ¿por qué…? ¿Cuánto…?— miles de preguntas querías salir de mi interior, pugnando por ser saciada la primera. No sabía ni que decir.

—Shh, tranquila— me dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en mis labios— Será mejor que entremos a tu casa. Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar, ¿no crees?

Asentí, sintiendo chispas en mi pecho y, en contra de mis deseos, me separé de él para poder sacar las llaves de mi bolso y abrir la puerta del apartamento. Se la dejé abierta y mientras él pasaba, no pude evitar mirarlo.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Inuyasha en un traje de chaqueta.

A mi mente llegaba ese traje rojo de rata de fuego que tan bien le quedaba, sin embargo, ahora podía verlos con unos pantalones, con una camisa, con una chaqueta… No sabía que era mejor. Ambos le quedaban maravillosamente bien, aunque esta ropa le daba más elegancia.

—Toma, te lo ibas a dejar fuera— me tendió la bolsa donde iban mis compras después de que yo cerrara la puerta principal. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse ante mi descuido y murmurando un "gracias" me dirigí hacia la cocina para dejarla por allí.

No tenía nada congelado o que necesitara meterse en el frigorífico así que ya las guardaría.

Cuando volví me lo encontré en el salón, admirando un portarretrato que tenía en las manos. En él estábamos mi familia y yo el día en el que me gradué en la universidad. Me mordí el labio.

—Lo conseguiste al final, ¿eh? — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al principio me sorprendió el que supiera que estaba en su misma habitación, aún sin haber hecho ruido, pero después recordé su finísimo oído.

Crucé mis brazos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Fue duro, pero sí— respondí suavemente. Ahora que estaba ahí, delante de mí, me sentí lo más cohibida posible.

Escuchándome y, seguramente, notando mi estado de ánimo, Inuyasha dejó la foto de donde la cogió y pasándose una mano por su inconfundible cabellera blanca y se encaró a mí.

Mi corazón bombeó alocado.

—¿Por qué? — la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que diera cuenta. Tuve que repetirla ante la mirada entre confusa y seria que me lanzó— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Su mirada de ensombreció y dio varios pasos, acercándose.

—Esperé a que vivieras tu vida.

Sentí respiración atragantarse ante la declaración.

— _¿Qué?_

Lo escuché suspirar y cogiéndome de las manos con ternura, me pegó a él. Mi corazón saltó y tuve que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. A esos hipnóticos y magnéticos ojos dorados…

—Kagome— murmuró mi nombre con una voz tan dulce y atrayente que consiguió estremecerme—, para ti solamente fueron cuatro años… Pero yo tuve un largo tiempo en el que pensar.

Entonces eso significaba que… Él no había saltado al futuro por pozo como hacíamos antes, sino que él había esperado. Él me había esperado… 500 años…

Si antes estaba enamorada de él, ahora ya no sabía el extremo de mis sentimientos.

—¿Quinientos años? — murmuré curvando mis temblorosos labios.

—Quinientos cuatros años, tres meses y diez días.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y viajó libremente por mi mejilla.

—Pero… ¿cómo es posible? — seguí preguntando, queriendo saber las respuestas— Creí que hoy en día no existían los demonios…

Soltó una carcajada.

—Cariño, nunca podrán exterminarnos por completo— me respondió y mi corazón aleteo ante el apelativo— Todavía hay demonios por el mundo, pero lo que pasa es que se esconden. Ya no es como en la antigüedad donde los demonios tenían el poder del mundo. Poco a poco los humanos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, fueron obteniendo poderes y… se vengaron— explicó con voz neutral, con sus ojos oscureciéndose— Mataron a todo aquel demonio que encontraban… solamente sobreviviendo los que podían esconderse.

Sentí como una garra fría aprisionaba mi pecho y como el miedo me inundaba, al darme cuenta de algo.

—¿Y Koga? ¿Qué pasó con él? — pregunté con aprensión, recordando que él también era un demonio— ¿Y Shippo? ¿Y Kirara? ¿Y Sesshomaru?

—Kagome…— dijo, en cambio. Temí lo peor con su tono. No, no… imposible…

Yo _había visto_ a Shippo. Sí, ellos habían sobrevivido…

—Ven, siéntate— me pidió, cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome al sofá.

—¡No! — exclamé, sacudiendo el agarre. Tenía la vista nublada y mi cabeza era un verdadero lío— Dímelo, Inuyasha. ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Consiguieron sobrevivir? ¿Y…— mi voz rota, se calló, costándole horrores seguir. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, sin cuartel—… Sango? ¿Miroku? ¿Qué fue de ellos?

Inuyasha bajó la mirada durante unos segundos, en donde el silencio de la habitación solamente era cortado por los horribles sollozos que salían de mí.

Entonces lo comprendí.

Con mis amigos demonios, sabía que tenían una posibilidad de haber salido con vida de esto, que ahora mismo estaba en este mundo, que podía verlos… pero los humanos… Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede… Ellos irremediablemente habían muerto. La desolación y el horror aparecieron en mi cuerpo. El mero hecho de pensar que no me había despedido de ellos, que la última vez que los vi fue en nuestra pelea para derrotar a Naraku… me destrozaba el alma.

Sango, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana… Aquella que me escuchaba, que me apoyaba… Miroku, mi compañero, mi amigo… Aquel que me aconsejó en los malos momentos… Anciana Kaede, mi segunda madre, mi mentora… Aquella que me enseñó todo lo que sé, que consiguió que me adaptara a ese mundo…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser así? Yo solamente hubiera querido despedirme, decirle cuanto les quería, lo importante que habían sido para mí… Y mientras yo había estado aquí durante estos cuatro años, ellos ya habían tenido una vida. Se habían casado, habían tenido hijos, habían envejecido… Me lo había perdido. Jamás podría formar parte de eso.

Mi pecho se sacudió ante los dolorosos pensamientos.

—Kagome, háblame, por favor— escuché la voz de Inuyasha— Cariño, mírame… Déjame contártelo, escúchame…

Parpadeé varias veces, aunque mi vista seguía borrosa por todas las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, y me di cuenta que me encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Inuyasha en el sofá. Mi cabeza estaba escondida en el hueco de su cuello y él no dejaba de pasar sus manos por mi pelo. Jadeé.

—¿Q-qué… p-pasó? — pude balbucear con la voz frágil. Odie escucharme así, verme actuar de esta manera, pues me recordaba a esos primeros años de separación.

Sus manos se apretaron contra mi cuerpo, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en uno solo. Tardó un tiempo, supongo yo que ordenando sus pensamientos, antes de empezar a hablar.

—Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Kirara tuvieron una vida plena— empezó a rememorar en voz baja, lo bastante audible para mis oídos, consiguiendo que me estremeciera— Los dos primeros después de todo se cansaron y Miroku pudo conseguir sus ansiados hijos. Tres exactamente, dos gemelas y un varón— afirmó curvando sus labios ínfimamente. Sollocé, imaginándome la escena— Decidieron establecerse en una casita cerca de la anciana Kaede y allí vivieron… hasta el final de sus días. Fueron una familia feliz. Por supuesto se peleaban, pero también se amaban con locura. Murieron rodeados de sus hijos de nietos. Kohaku, por otro lado, siguió los pasos de su hermana y decidió hacerse exterminador de demonio junto a Kirara y al igual que Sango, se enamoró, se casó y tuvo hijos. Hoy en día sigo en contacto con sus descendientes.

Quise hablar, quise decirle como se sentía, quise mostrarle mis pensamientos, pero me era imposible. Entre mis quejidos y el nudo de mi garganta, apenas podía pronunciar algo.

 _Te lo mereces, amiga,_ pensé fugazmente _, estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido tener una vida en paz con tu marido, tus hijos… y tu hermano._

—No volví a ver a Koga tras la pelea— siguió hablando Inuyasha— pero pude oír de él. Tiempo más tarde se casó finalmente con Ayame y se convirtió en el jefe de la tribu de los demonios-lobo. Sin embargo… ellos fueron de los primeros en encabezar la guerra contra los humanos, cual empezaron a destruirnos. Murieron…— pronunció con el tono más tierno y sensible que había escuchado de él, pero eso no consiguió que la noticia me desgarrara el alma. ¿Por qué tú también Koga?

A mi memoria llegó la imagen sonriente de ese lobo. A pesar del mal principio que tuvimos, llegó a convertirse en una persona muy importante para mí. Y el ahora enterarme de su muerte dolía como millones de agujas en el corazón.

—Kaede vivió unos veinte años después de que tú te fueras. Siguió siendo la sacerdotisa del lugar y acogió en su casa a Rin, por petición de Sesshormaru como su pupila hasta que esta se hiciera adulta— podía sentir el dolor en cada una de las palabras anteriormente dichas. Él también sufría por las pérdidas de nuestros amigos, sin embargo, él había tenido muchos años para asimilarlo. A mí me estaba viniendo todo de golpe— Sesshomaru y Rin consiguieron escapar. Ambos viven en Estados Unidos.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios en cuanto escuché una buena noticia, después de tantas desgracias. Me alegraba que hubieran tenido una vida plena y llenas de dicha (aunque en menor medida Koga y Ayame) pero lo que más me dolía era el saber que yo no había sido partícipe de ello. Lo que daría yo por haberle podido felicitar a Sango después de su boda o haber podido sostener a los hijos de mis amigos…

—¿Y Sh-Shippo? — hablé por primera vez, notando como mi tono era grave y pastoso.

Recordaba el encuentro de esta mañana, cuando me pareció verlo al otro lado de la carretera. _Tenía_ que ser él.

Escuché como soltaba una carcajada, aún tensa por el momento que estábamos viviendo, pero visiblemente más relajado.

—Está neurótico por no poder hablarte.

La presión que estaba en mi corazón se aflojó y yo también pude reír, y esta vez las lágrimas fueron de alivio.

—Oh… Deseo tanto volver a verle— susurré— ¿Por qué no vino antes? — inquirí y entones caí en algo. Frunciendo el ceño, me alejé de él un poco. Me incorporé lo mínimo para poder verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que conseguían quitarme la respiración— ¿Por qué tardaste _tú_ tanto en venir a por mí?

Inuyasha se removió incómodo en el asiento, por lo que terminé enderezándome, aún sentada en sus piernas. Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cintura y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo, mientras yo me quitaba el rastro de lágrima en mis mejillas.

—Estuve contigo el día que naciste, ¿sabías? — dijo, entonces, con voz emotiva.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Como vi que seguía sin verme, tuve que alargar mi brazo para cogerle de la barbilla y así conectar nuestros ojos. Una corriente me recorrió entera cuando lo toqué y sus ojos me miraron y me fue imposible apartar la mano.

—En realidad no lo supo nadie— me confesó, poniendo su mano sobre la mía en su mejilla— Ni tus padres, ni tu abuelo, ni Shippo… Pero ese 10 de mayo allí estaba yo, sentado en la sala de estar a unos asientos alejado de tu abuelo, esperando a que el doctor saliera anunciando tu nacimiento. Nunca te dejé sola. Siempre estuve pendiente de ti, cuidándote… Incluso cuando cumpliste los 15 años y empezaste a ausentarte para irte a la época antigua, con mi yo pasado.

Supe por su mirada que estaba pensado lo mismo que yo: aquellos años en los que viajaba al pasado en busca de los fragmentos de Shikon.

—Con esto de que tus viajes que no tenían un patrón, me perdí un poco respeto a tus estadías en cada época y como además tuve que viajar a Estados Unidos durante un tiempo… cuando volví a verte, a saber de ti, ya era tarde— su mirada se ensombreció y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo— Como sabía que mi _yo pasado_ estaba cuidando de ti, pude dejarte un poco más… Sin embargo, nunca supe a ciencia cierta cuando fue que todo terminó para ti. Así que… fue demasiado tarde. Te oí hablando con tu madre… y supe que no me recordabas.

—Fue la única salida que vi posible— dije yo angustiada— Era eso o terminar volviéndome loca.

—Ya lo sé, cariño— me consoló, pasando a ser él ahora el que me acunara el rostro. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de mí y su aliento conseguía nublarme el sentido— No te lo reprocho. Eso hizo darme cuenta de que debía dejar que siguieras con tu vida. En ese momento, tuviste una oportunidad de poder vivir con libertad, sin tener que sufrir. Me dolía como mil demonios el saber que no podía hablarte, ni tocarte, sí, pero el saber que estabas bien era mi mayor recompensa.

—Pues fuiste un idiota— sí le reproche yo, enfadada— ¡Inuyasha, yo quería estar contigo! ¡Deberías de haberme dicho la verdad!

—En ese momento no lo sabía… No quise escuchar a mi corazón, sino hacer lo que creía que era más correcto…— suspiró y empujándome por mis hombros, me abrazó. Inmediatamente mis brazos rodearon su cuello— Supe que había cometido un error el día que te fuiste sin dejar rastro.

—Necesitaba escaparme de ese sitio— le dije con la voz amortiguada— A pesar de que no recordaba nada… todo mi alrededor me hacía sentir extraña, todo lo relacionaba contigo…

—Estuve buscándote como un loco— siguió rememorando— Hasta que encontré. Y supe que tenía que hacer que me recordaras. Necesitaba estaba contigo. Por eso te envié la caja, con algunas de las cosas tuyas que había guardado todos estos años. Lo único que consiguió que no me rindiera cuando estaba solo.

El deseo de fundirme entre sus brazos se estaba volviendo imperante ya. Quería perderme en ellos y olvidar mí alrededor. Olvidar el pasado y el futuro, quedándome para siempre en este anhelado y perfecto momento.

Inuyasha, _mi_ Inuyasha, estaba aquí, conmigo.

Y no nos íbamos a separar jamás.

—Inuyasha…— murmuré separándome de él suavemente. Nos miramos y en sus ojos descubrí todo el cariño, la ternura… todo el amor que me profesaba. Sollocé— N-no te v-vayas…

—Jamás, ¿me oyes? — juró en tono solemne juntando su frente con la mía— Te he perdido dos veces ya. No seré de nuevo un imbécil, haciéndolo una tercera.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Sus labios se curvaron, en una sonrisa llena de secretos, de anhelos, de deseos y de verdades.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Kagome. Nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti.

Y sellando su promesa, sus labios se pegaron a los míos.

* * *

 **Tal y como dije, aquí está cumplido: el epílogo. Bueno, vale, a mil años luz un capítulo de otro... pero, bueno, ya está aquí, ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta. (Espero)**

 **Reconozco que este es uno de los capítulos (de todas las historias que he escrito) que más me ha costado a la hora de plasmarlo. No quería decepcionaros y mas de una vez es tenido que borrar lo ya escrito. Finalmente, esto es lo más decente que he podido sacar. Conforme iba llegando al final... bueno, juro que he llorando mientras escribía sobre Sango, Miroku y Koga. ¡Yo no quería matarlos, de verdad! T^T**

 **¿Qué pensáis? ¿Está a la altura?**

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pero la trama si es de mi loca cabeza.**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


	3. Especial1: Cartas

_Querida Kagome:_

 _Supongo que te preguntarás para que es esto, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues estamos aviadas, amiga, pues ni yo misma lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que te necesito. Te extraño muchísimo. Tú fuiste la primera mano amigable después de lo que me pasó. Tú fuiste mi amiga incondicionalmente. Me apoyaste en los peores y mejores momentos. Siempre estuviste a mi lado… Y ahora que te has ido no sabes lo doloroso que es para mí._

 _Hoy Miroku me ha dado una idea. Al principio me ha parecido una locura, por supuesto, pero ahora… he cambiado de opinión. La idea era que te escribiera. Sí, lo que lees. Miroku me ha dicho que si te escribo cartas como si tú estuvieras aquí, conmigo, como si fueras a leerla sería… menos doloroso. Y… ¿sabes?, creo que funciona. Todavía siento el dolor en mi corazón (aunque estoy segura que este no se irá nunca), pero es como si una paz me embargara. Así que aquí estoy, dispuesta a embarcarme en esta aventura._

 _¿Llegarás a leerlas un día? ¿Sabrás de mi? ¿Me recordarás allí donde vives? No tengo ni idea, pero la esperanza de que pienses en mi, al igual que yo lo hago en ti, hace que siga adelante con todo esto._

 _Y, bueno, creo que este es un buen principio. ¿Tú que piensas?_

 _Con amor,_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _¡Todavía estoy que no me lo creo! ¡Es imposible! ¡Miroku me ha pedido delante de todo el pueblo que me case con él!_

 _¡Maldito sea! Con la vergüenza que sabe que me da a mi estas cosas… Estoy segura que lo ha hecho queriendo, pues, ¿cómo si no decides hacerlo justo después de haber matado a un poderoso demonio con ella toda llena de sudor y barro? Sabes que yo no soy mucho de arreglarme, que a mí con algo simple me basta… ¡pero un mínimo pido!_

 _Ahí en medio, con mi traje de exterminadora roto en algunos sitios, sucios, mi pelo hecho un desastre, él se ha arrodillado y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules, me dijo: "Sango, sé que soy un idiota, pero sería el idiota más feliz del mundo si decidieras convertirte en mi esposa. ¿Aceptarías?"_

 _…_ _Creo que ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta, ¿no? Maldita sea, ese hombre, a pesar de todas sus imperfecciones si sabe cómo llegarme._

 _Ahora, mientras veo el anillo que encaja perfectamente (déjame decirte) con mi dedo, a mi memoria llegan todas esas veces en las que me decías que terminaríamos juntos._

 _Te extraño, amiga. Y desearía que hubieras podido presenciar este momento. Inconscientemente, cuando todos los aldeanos (para mi mayor vergüenza) empezaron a aplaudir, mis ojos te buscaron entre toda la población. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar._

 _¿Hago bien en aceptar? ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo monje libidinoso después de que nos casemos? ¿Habrá cambiado? Kagome, a pesar de todo, sigo teniendo mis dudas y me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo para que alentaras, como tan bien haces._

 _Pero, supongo, que debería de ir haciéndome a la idea, ¿no?_

 _Con amor,_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Ya está. Amiga, lo hice._

 _Estoy muy orgullosa de anunciarte de que ahora, oficialmente, soy la mujer de Miroku._

 _¿Cómo llegué viva y entera a la boda? Todavía estoy pensando en ello. ¡Estaba que me moría de los nervios! Al pobrecito de Shippo lo tuve de un lado a otro conmigo preparándolo y organizándolo todo. La anciana Kaede y la pequeña Rin me estuvieron ayudando también, sin embargo… quería saber tu opinión. Quería que me ayudaras tú. Me echaste mucho en falta, amiga. Prometí no hacerlo, pero de nuevo, te estuve buscando ese día entre los invitados de mi boda. Te imaginé allí, sonriéndome, junto a Inuyasha._

 _Esta vez me fue imposible pararlo, y mis lágrimas salieron._

 _Te voy a contar un secreto y tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás nadie, ¿vale? (Sobre todo a Miroku)_

 _Cuanto estábamos viajando todos juntos tras la pista de Naraku, había una cosa que a pesar de lo que me negara, no podía evitarlo. Muchas de las noches, soñé… con nuestras bodas. Sí, lo que lees, la boda tuya y mía. Soñaba con que un día las dos nos vestiríamos de blanco, con nuestros ramos de flores. Así era como me contaste que se hacía en tu época, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero ahora… ese sueño no se va a cumplir. Yo me he casado y me has hecho en falta a mi lado._

 _Por cierto, Miroku ha conseguido una pequeña casita cerca de donde está la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Supongo que siempre esperaré verte regrar y estoy segura que el primer lugar a donde irás será ese: la cabaña de la anciana Kaede._

 _¿Es de idiota seguir creyendo?_

 _Con amor,_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Esta vez, amiga, tengo varias cosas que contarte, que si no te importa, te los iré enumerando para que me sea más fácil, ¿vale?_

 _1- Realmente no puedo quejarme sobre mi vida de casada. Miroku es un buen hombre. Sí, ahora me doy cuenta, él ha cambiado. Sigue siendo un lujurioso… pero ya pasó eso de lo de mujeriego. Cada vez que viene después de un viaje siempre me trae un ramillete de flores que encuentra por el camino. ¿No puede ser más mono? Seguro que si tú lo vieras, le estarías reprochando a Inuyasha para que te haga eso también. Eh, no me mires así… Sé que al final tú y él terminaréis juntos. No sé cómo ni cuándo… pero lo haréis._

 _Ahora Inuyasha y él se ganan la vida yendo de pueblo en pueblo derrotando los demonios a cambio de un pago. No ganamos en la abundancia pero tampoco nos va tan mal. Miroku siempre se queja diciendo que nos merecemos más, que por algo salvamos al mundo de Naraku, sin embargo, yo lo callo. Ahora mismo tengo todo lo que deseo: una vida tranquila, un marido al que quiero y me quiere, buenos amigos, a mi hermano junto a mi… Solamente me faltas tú. Soy feliz, sí, pero aun así es como si me faltara algo muy importante para estar completa._

 _2- ¿Recuerdas la niña que pequeña que viajaba junto a Sesshomaru? ¿Rin? Pues… ¿sabes? Se ha venido a vivir aquí con nosotros. Bueno, no exactamente con "nosotros", sino con la anciana Kaede. Ella pensó que la niña necesitaba interactuar más con los humanas para poder así elegir sobre lo que quería en su futuro, habiendo tocado las dos opciones. Imagina, amiga, la cara de asombrados que se nos quedó a todos cuando la anciana Kaede le dijo eso al "gran" Sesshomaru._

 _Creí que se negaría en un principio, pues Rin, al enterarse, empezó a quejarse y a replicar diciendo que no quería. Sin embargo, curiosamente, Sesshomaru aceptó. Y no sé qué fue lo que le dijo más tarde, ellos a solas, para que finalmente la niña consintiera quedarse._

 _Así que, ya ves, una más se ha unido a esta gran familia. Al principio la niña se mostraba tímida y reacia a acercarse, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, fue cambiando. Ahora tiene amigos, aquí en la aldea, entre los que están Shippo y Kohaku. Qué curioso, ¿no? Como le puede cambiar a uno la vida la influencia de personas de fuera…_

 _3- Kohaku ha decido hacerse exterminador de demonio. Bueno, no "hacerse", sino que quiere seguir con el legado de la familia. Le ha pedido a Totosai que le fabrique un arma y me ha pedido que si puede quedarse con Kirara para que puedan viajar juntos. Quise oponerme a sus deseos, amigas, pero al ver la firme determinación en su mirada, al deseo de hacer algo, no pude._

 _Sé que todavía le pesa en el alma todas las cosas malas que hizo por culpa de Naraku. Muchas veces lo veo pensativo, con un aura de tristeza, y eso me duele. Aunque no me guste, creo que esto le podría venir bien para empezar a aceptar su pasado. ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Estoy haciendo bien? ¿Debería encadenarlo a mi lado? Sufro cada vez que pienso que mi hermanito puede volver a estar en peligro y yo no estaré ahí para cuidarlo. ¿Te pasa a ti lo mismo con el tuyo?_

 _4- Y, bueno finalmente (y no por eso menos importante)… Amiga, hay algo que debo decirte… ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Ay, amiga, no sabes la alegría y la emoción que tengo en el cuerpo! El tan solo pensar que un pequeñito mío y de Miroku está creciendo en mi vientre… Consigue que mi corazón aletee. Si hubieras visto la cara de idiota que se le quedó a Miroku cuando te dije la noticia… ¡Estaba que no podía de la felicidad!_

 _No sabemos si será niño o niña, pero Kagome, hemos estado hablando… y tanto a Miroku como a mí nos gustaría ponerle tu nombre si fuera el caso de una niña. ¿Te parecería bien?_

 _Con amor,_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _He tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para pedirle un trozo de papel a Miroku y así poder escribirte… de nuevo. Hace tiempo que ya no te escribo. Unos… ¿dos, tres años? Lo siento, amiga, pero no me he sentido con fuerzas para volver a hacerlo._

 _Recuerdo que la última vez que lo hice para contarte sobre las nuevas noticias: mi nueva vida, Rin, Kohaku, mis niñas… Supongo que no te escribí después, pues realmente no sabía que decirte. De pronto, mi vida se había convertido en una agradable y dulce rutina. ¿Qué podía contarte de eso? Daba igual lo que te dijera, tú no estarías. Y cada día me he ido dando cuenta de esa idea._

 _No quería creerlo, pero sé que ya no hay otra cosa que hacer. Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que nos dejaste. Han pasado cuatro años creyendo que algún día volverías._

 _Creo que es el momento de dejarlo. ¿Duele? Por supuesto, no creo que llegues a imaginarte cuanto, pero algún día debería de llegar el momento de acabar._

 _¿Podríamos decir, entonces, qué este es fin?_

 _No sabes el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo en mi pecho mientras escribo estas palabras. Ni cómo las manos me tiemblan… Ni las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas._

 _Así que, para despedirme rápido, te haré un breve resumen de estos dos años: al final, resultó no ser un niño o una niña, sino que dos jovencitas. Sí, ¡dos pequeñas niñas! A la primogénita (tal y como te dije) le pusimos Kagome, mientras que la segunda se llama Koyuki. Ambas son muy traviesas y le encantan jugar con su tío Inuyasha. Miroku está encantada con sus princesitas. Y si no fuera más… ¡hemos tenido otro hijo! Esta vez ha sido un pequeño niño al cual llamamos Satoshi. Shippo se está entrenando ahora muy duro para convertirse en un demonio-zorro más fuerte. Va y viene de la aldea y cada vez que puede les trae algún regalito a mis niñas. Rin está creciendo, convirtiéndose en una joven muy hermosa y dulce (para mal de Sesshomaru) pues se está ganando muchos pretendientes. E Inuyasha… Bueno… ¿qué te digo de él? Ha dejado la casa de la anciana Kaede y ahora vive en la suya propia a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando no está fuera con Miroku, muchas veces voy con mis niñas a visitarlo… pero… amiga… él está solo. Sé que, a pesar de que nos tiene a nosotros, él se siente solo. Él te necesita, al igual que todos nosotros._

 _¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?_

 _Inuyasha una vez nos dijo que había regresado a tu mundo porque había allí otras personas que te amaban y te necesitaban… sin embargo… ¿qué pasa con nosotros? ¿No pensaste que nosotros no te amábamos o te necesitábamos?_

 _Supongo que las cosas deberían ser así. Tú no perteneces aquí… Tu lugar es allí, donde estarás segura siempre, donde (según dices) no hay ni monstruos, ni demonios ni nada parecido. No obstante, eso no quita que no nos duela tu ausencia._

 _Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón._

 _Con amor,_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Siempre que miro las flores que crecen cerca de mi casa, me es imposible no acordarme de ti. Recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu alegría, tu bondad, tu inocencia…_

 _Kagome… ¿dónde estás?_

 _Sí, maldita sea, lo sé. Te dije que no te iba a escribir más… pero creo que algo de lo que debo retractarme. Quiera o no, necesito hacer esto, pues conforme los días van pasando, algo se va formando en mi pecho. Deseo escribirte, hablarte… y como no puedo, es como si una pequeña bola se estuviera formando en mi pecho. Hasta hice que Miroku se preocupara por eso. Fue él el que, de nuevo, me dijo que te volviera a escribir._

 _Realmente no sé qué hubiera hecho sin él. Él es mi otra mitad, mi pareja perfecta, el amor de mi vida… A pesar de todo lo que nos peleábamos en el pasado, ahora siento como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Él me apoya, me ayuda, me comprende como nadie… Lo amo, al igual que amo a mi pequeña familia. Igual que te amo a ti._

 _Y hablando de eso… Kagome, hay un motivo por el que, esta vez, las ganas de escribirte fueron realmente fuertes, inaguantables. Hay algo que quiero "decirte". No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me enteré, que incluso me hizo llorar. Odio esto, ¿lo sabes? Odio esta situación. Me hace sentir realmente mal e impotente._

 _Creo… creo que será mejor que empiece desde el principio:_

 _Todo esto empezó esta mañana. Como un día cualquiera, después de hacer mis quehaceres en la casa, me dispuse a salir con mis niños hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede para hacerle una visita. Esa mañana Miroku e Inuyasha no estaban, pues habían ido a trabajar y estaban fuera tres días. Desde un primer momento, la anciana quiso comentarme algo. Rin fue muy amable como siempre y mientras que yo hablaba con la anciana se llevó a mis niños a dar una vuelta. Y entonces… entonces me dijo de una conversación que tuvo hace unos días con Inuyasha y Shippo. Esa conversación… hizo darme cuenta de verdaderamente como lo estaba sintiendo nuestro Inuyasha._

 _Te voy a resumir un poco lo que me contó la anciana, ¿sí? Según ella, se encontraba recolectando algunas plantas medicinales acompañadas de Inuyasha pues por ese tiempo se rumoreaba que un demonio merodeaba por la aldea (que más tarde fue pillado). Al principio estuvieron en silencio pero, tiempo después, inevitablemente saliste tú como tema de conversación. Él se dio cuenta que cuando te llevó a tu mundo, y al ver a tus familiares llorando supo que no era el único que se preocupaba por ti. Ante eso, la anciana se sorprendió diciéndole que cuando se había convertido en una persona tan compresiva… Amiga, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero quiero que te des cuenta de lo mucho que lo cambiaste. Yo no conocí a Inuyasha desde antes de conocerte… pero pude darme cuenta de cómo era. Tú lo cambiaste, tú lo hiciste mejor persona… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Sí, sé que Inuyasha que allá donde estés tienes personas que te quieren… pero ¿y nosotros? ¿E Inuyasha? Él también te necesita… mucho… ¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Por qué no regresas?..._

 _En fin, que me vio por los derroteros… La anciana Kaede preguntó eso, pero no fue Inuyasha quien respondió, sino Shippo, el cual apareció en ese momento. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo? Él nos reveló que Inuyasha, desde que te marchaste… él iba al pozo una vez cada tres días, durante estos tres años en los que te fuiste… ¿Admirable, verdad?_

 _Entonces, la anciana Kaede dijo unas palabras que todavía las tengo grabadas con fuego. Aquellas palabas hicieron que las lágrimas se me saltasen, que el familiar dolor se instara en mi pecho… y aquí te las dejo:_

 _"_ _Aun así no pueden reencontrarse. Kagome llegó con la Perla de Shikon y se fue cuando fue destruida. Kagome vino aquí para destruir la Perla. Su papel en el mundo puede que haya terminado"_

 _No. Yo no creo en eso. Yo tengo fe amiga. Yo sé que algún día volverás, que estaremos juntas, que estarás con Inuyasha. Me niego a pensar que solamente fuiste un mero juguete de la Perla… Tú fuiste, eres y serás Kagome Higurashi una amiga honorable… una valiente chica… una fuerte guerrera. Tú viniste aquí a más que luchar contra Naraku o reunir los fragmentos… tú destino era conocernos, formar partes de nosotros._

 _Tú destino es estar junto a Inuyasha y sé que él piensa lo mismo. Él no ha perdido la esperanza. Él sigue creyendo, él sigue luchando… Sí, amiga, algún día estaréis juntos._

 _Puede que yo no llegue a verlo… pero desde aquí te mando mi apoyo incondicional. ._

 _Con amor_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Oh amiga, ¡ha pasado algo realmente sorprendente! ¡Todavía estoy que salto de felicidad!_

 _Mi hermano, Kohaku… ¡acaba de prometerse! Sí, lo que lees. Me lo dijo y, en ese mismo día fue cuando me presentó a su prometida. Ella es tan… ¡me encanta! En una chica muy dulce y simpática. Tiene la misma edad que Kohaku y, según me contaron, se conocieron cuando un día, Kohaku salvó a su aldea de ser destruida de una manada de demonio… ¡él solo! Juro que casi me da un infarto cuando oí esa parte, amiga. Pero resulta que Haruka, como se llama la chica, es una exterminadora de demonios también, así que ambos lucharon juntos y… ¡así surgió el amor! ¿No te recuerda algo?_

 _Bueno, y ya para darte más buenas noticas, resulta que Kohaku tras diez años luchando, ahora con 24 ha decidió asentar la cabeza y formar una familia… ¡aquí, en la aldea! Estoy tan feliz… es como si las cosas volvieran a estar su sitio de nuevo…_

 _Ah, es verdad, no lo sabes. No te lo he dicho todavía. Tengo otra noticia, amiga. Rin ha decidido finalmente ir con Sesshomaru, a sus tierras. Estoy muy contenta por ella, pues sé lo mucho que quiere a ese demonio… y a pesar de que no quiere mostrarlo, él también la quiere y está deseoso de estar con ella. Rin nos prometido volver a visitarnos muchas veces pues ya es como si fuera una más. Contradictoriamente, el demonio no se opuso a las palabras de Rin así que… Bueno, ya te lo imaginas. El Gran Lord Sesshomaru también ha cambiado._

 _Mis niñas ya son dos damitas a sus diez añitos. Mientras que Koyuki es la más nerviosa y traviesa, Kagome tiene un carácter más tranquilo, casi parecido al tuyo. Koyuki es un torbellino, sin parar ni un momento. Le gusta mucho caminar e, incluso, le ha pedido a Kohaku que le enseñe a pelear. Yo me he negado, pues todavía es muy pequeña, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, a pesar de que no los he pillado aún con las manos en la masa, sé que a mis espaldas su tío le está enseñando algunas cosillas. También, está mucho con Shippo, del cual, creo yo y que quede en secreto entre nosotras, tiene una adorable fascinación por su tío Shippo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? A una de mis hijas le gusta Shippo… Bueno, gustar es una palabra un poco fuerte… más bien diría… mmmm, sí, eso, fascinación. ¡Veo como sus ojitos se iluminan cada vez que lo ve! Por otro lado, a Kagome (o Kag, como le gusta que le llamen) le gusta mucho leer y aprender cosas nuevas. A ella… bueno, le gusta mucho estar con Inuyasha. Sí, como lees. Mi pequeña es muy intuitiva y a pesar de que no le hemos dicho nada, sabe que se esconde algo con respecto a su tío. Cuando Inuyasha está en unos de sus días triste… Kag es la única que puede ayudarlo. Y ella lo sabe muy bien. Cada vez que puede está con él, y a pesar del halo de tristeza que siempre tiene rodeándolo, amiga, creo que es feliz con mi hija. Como te dije… es tan parecida a ti…_

 _Y, bueno, por último tengo que hablarte de mi hombrecito, Satoshi. A sus casi siete años, es muy travieso y divertido. Se parece mucho a su padre. Esta siempre sonriente y le gusta mucho hacer bromas. Pero también, cuando hay que estar serio lo está. Está todo el tiempo detrás de sus hermanas "cuidándolas y protegiéndolas" como él dice._

 _Ya son diez años aquí… Que rápido, pero a la vez lento, se pasa el tiempo. Sin embargo, cada día para mi es una nueva aventura._

 _Una aventura en la que me gustaría que estuvieras…_

 _Con amor,_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Muchas veces he oído por ahí que la edad es solo un número. Que realmente se es tan mayor (o joven, depende de cómo lo ves) según como te sientas. ¿Te digo la verdad? Yo no sé ni cómo sentirme._

 _Han pasado ya casi 26 años desde que te fuiste. 26 años pensando en ti, 26 años recordándote, 26 años añorándote… 26 largos años sin ti. Y yo ya con mis 45 años. ¿Quién me diría a mí que con esta edad estaría así?_

 _Las canas han ido adueñándose de mi pelo, las arrugas en mi rostro y manos ya son una parte de mi… mi cuerpo no es como antes, pues me canso con más facilidad… Poco a poco los años están llegando a mí. Y durante esos años he podido ver muchas cosas: he visto a Miroku junto a mi, he visto a mis hijos crecer, madurar..., he visto a mi hermano formar una familia también, he visto mi alrededor cambiar, he visto el final de la vida de… la anciana Kaede…_

 _Sí, hace seis años que la anciana Kaede nos dejó. La pobre estaba ya muy vieja y apenas podía tenerse en pie. Durante varios dios estuvimos todos alrededor de ella: mi familia, Inuyasha, Rin… Y finalmente nos tuvimos que despedir de ella para siempre. Fue un duro golpe para todos nosotros… Y, bueno, dijo unas palabras para ti antes de exhalar su último suspiro. No recuerdo muy bien cuales fueros exactamente pero más o menos era lo que yo te decía: lo mucho que te quería, lo importante que habías sido y lo que le hubiera gustado volver a verte. Inuyasha en ese momento tuvo que salir de la cabaña y sí, tenía sus ojos húmedos. Mi Kag fue tras él inmediatamente._

 _Hacía ya varios años que le habíamos contado la verdad. Todo lo que concernía sobre ti. Desde hacía tiempo antes, ella ya me iba preguntando cosas y debo decir que algunas se acercaban bastante a la realidad, así que Inuyasha tuvo que terminar revelándoselo. Yo no estuve presente en la conversación, así que no sé qué fue lo que se dijeron, pero mi pequeña llegó a casa con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _"_ _Mamá" me dijo nada más entró, tirándose a mis brazos "de mayor quiero ser como la tía Kagome"_

 _Al final terminé yo también llorando. Que tu hija te diga que quiere ser una maravillosa persona… es algo realmente hermoso._

 _Hace tres años se casó mi Koyuki. Él es un hombre muy bueno. Es comerciante así que muchas veces está viajando, cosa que ama mi hija pues adora conocer mundos nuevos. Él es muy tranquilo y sereno, el cual hace un gran contraste con mi hija, pero se nota que son el uno para el otro. Pero… ¿sabes?, aún a día de hoy se ruboriza cuando le hablo de su "enamoramiento" por Shippo. Es adorable, pues hace que me recuerde a cuando era niña. Al año siguiente se casó Satoshi. La afortunada es una chica de nuestra aldea, de la cual siempre ha estado enamorada mi hijo. Ella es muy fuerte y decidida, pareciéndoseme un poco a Ayame. ¿Recuerdas, la prometida de Koga?_

 _Y… bueno, hace varios días terminó por casarse la última de mis hijas. Mi Kag…_

 _Fue un día hermoso, pero también un día muy duro para nosotros… sobre todo para mi hija. Tal y como te dije, Kag ama estar con su tío y ella es la única que puede apoyarlo y tranquilizarlo, así que en un principio ella estaba cerrada en banda en los temas que tenían que ver con separarse con su tío. Daba igual cuanto quisiera hablar con ella, siempre cerraba el asunto diciendo que jamás se iría del lado de Inuyasha. Podía ver la indecisión de Inuyasha respecto a eso: por un lado quería estar con ella, tener un apoyo en tu ausencia, su querida sobrina, la cual llenaba el profundo vacío que le habías dejado y que nadie podía llenarlo salvo ella… y por otro la desolación por ver que ella no estaba viviendo su vida como quisiera, por más que Kag dijera que esa era la vida que deseaba. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer… pero, supongo, que el destino puso las cartas en su sitio._

 _Creo eso y sé que alguna vez estaréis juntos. Ya sea hoy, mañana, pasado, dentro de un mes, un año o un siglo… Solo espero que en esos momentos te acuerdes de mí…_

 _Pero bueno, como iba diciendo, a pesar de todo, mi querida Kag conoció a su hombre. Estoy segura que no adivinarás nunca quién será. Cuando ella me lo presentó, juro que estuve riendo por un rato. Ironías de la vida, ¿verdad? Pues bien, el joven que le ha robado el corazón a mi pequeña no es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del joven Hojo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo ayudamos a destruir la alabarda KenKon. Pues bien, su hijo ha terminado pretendiendo a mi hija, ¿lo puedes creer? Si yo me reí, imagínate el rostro de Inuyasha cuando se enteró._

 _"_ _¡Implosible!" había refunfuñado, levantándose "¡Maldición, Kag, cómo te has podido fijar en_ este _humano! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta nada! ¡Maldito sean todos los Hojo del mundo!"_

 _Creo que no hace falta decir que después de que se marchara cabreado solo faltaron unas palabras de mi hija para que cambiara de opinión. Esa relación entre ellos… realmente me parece mágica y fascinante. Se compenetran de una manera…_

 _Finalmente, Inuyasha dio el consentimiento a regañadientes (que era muy importante para mi hija) y la boda se celebró. No sé qué tenéis las Kagome's pero sois las únicas chicas por las que he visto a Inuyasha llorar. Amiga, si tú lo hubieras visto… Por supuesto no fue públicamente. En un principio yo ya me lo iba oliendo, pues después de todos estos años a su lado podía saber cuándo se estaba conteniendo. Y mientras llevaba a mi hija hacia el altar lo noté. Sí, bueno, sé que debería ser el padre el que llevara a su hija al altar, pero Kag pidió que fuera Inuyasha y puesto a Miroku no le importaba, él no pudo negarse. En ese momento no lloró… pero tiempo más tarde, mientras que todos los invitados estaban comiendo, pude ver como mi hija se ausentaba por unos segundos. Preocupada por saber a dónde se dirigía sola (pues no me había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba fuera), salí tras ella… y apenas adentrándome en el bosque, los vi._

 _Fue una de las escenas más hermosas y a la vez más desgarradoras que había visto en mi vida._

 _Inuyasha se encontraba abrazando a mi hija como si fuera su objeto más preciado en la vida, mientras ella lo sostenía fuertemente (a pesar de ser él más alto) y le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarlo. No hice ruido, pues no quería que nada perturbara aquello, sin embargo, pude oír unas palabras de mi hija, que consiguieron que lagrimeara._

 _"_ _Quiero que sepas una cosa, tío. Da igual que yo hoy me haya casado, que pertenezca a otro hombre. Da igual que ya no viva con mis padres, que ya no vaya todas las mañanas a tu casa, ni vayamos todas las noches a correr por el bosque…Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, y cada vez que me necesites yo estaré ahí, hasta que sea una viejita que apenas me pueda mover. Sé que no soy tu Kagome, ni pretendo serlo… pero mientras esperas a ella, quiero que me uses a mí. Yo amo a mi marido, pero tú eres y serás mi tío favorito y eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie. El que yo me haya casado no significa nada"_

 _Esas palabras (pronunciada entre balbuceos y lloriqueos igualmente) hicieron que me diera cuenta de una cosa. Algo que consigue que se me desgarre el corazón. Algo que me impide dormir muchas noches. Algo que me nubla la mente, que me despista…_

 _El tiempo pasa. No se detiene ante nada ni nadie. No importa lo mucho que desees permanecer siempre en algún momento, todo debe fluir. Y yo hoy he sentido como poco a poco está llegando mi cuenta atrás. Lo siento en mi corazón. Sí, aún me quedan cosas por vivir… pero tarde o temprano me iré. Y al igual que lo hizo la anciana Kaede, al igual que lo haré yo, lo hará Miroku, lo harán mis hijos, mis nietos… nuestros amigos…_

 _Supongo que nosotros, los humanos, podemos llegar a resumirnos en un conjunto de polvo y huesos._

 _Pero… ¿y los demonios? ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha cuanto nos vayamos? ¿Y Shippo?_

 _Con amor,_

 _tu hermana Sango._

 _·_

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Siento como la vida se escurre entre mis dedos._

 _Apenas puedo ver bien y realmente no sé si llegarás a entender estos trazos deformes que supuestamente se hacen pasar por palabras. Me cuesta quedarme sentada, pues mi espalda se encuentra muy delicada. No dejo de toser, como poco, tengo muy alta la temperatura. Sí, amiga, me estoy muriendo. Ya ha llegado a mi hora._

 _Y estoy feliz de ello._

 _Sé que no debería de moverme, pues si en este momento entra alguna de mis hijas, Inuyasha, Shippo, mi amado Miroku o Rin, me llevaré un buen sermón, pero creo que merece la pena escribirte estas últimas palabras. Y sí, Kagome, esta vez es una verdadera despedida pues estoy segura que no podré tener de nuevo la fuerza para poder escribirte._

 _Han pasado ya 48 años… Y realmente parecía ayer cuando íbamos caminando en busca de Naraku, cuando teníamos esas noche de cotilleos, cuando buscabas en mi consuelo tras alguna estupidez de Inuyasha, cuando bromeábamos entre nosotras por los chicos… Todavía puedo echar la cabeza atrás y mil y un recuerdos llegan a mi mente tuyos. Sin embargo, ahí eres joven. No, ahí somos jóvenes._

 _Ahora el tiempo ha pasado, todo ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Pero sigo siendo la misma, a la vez. He madurado, pero todavía soy la muchacha que anhela el regreso de su amiga. He crecido, pero todavía pienso como si tuviera 19 años, como si en cualquier momento llegaras con su inseparable mochila amarilla llena de cosas extrañas. Soy pero no soy yo._

 _¿Cuán raro es eso?_

 _En el pasado, pensaba que siempre estaríamos juntas, que nada ni nadie nos separaría… pero ahora… a pocos pasos de mi final, tan solo puedo pensar en una cosa._

 _"_ _Espero que hayas podido tener una vida tan plena como la mía"_

 _Yo no me arrepiento de lo vivido, cada vivencia, cada obstáculo que he tenido que superar, cada nueva, me ha hecho ser lo que soy. Y estoy agradecida por ello. ¿Volveremos a vernos algún día?, todavía me sigo preguntado. Sé que ya en este tiempo no será posible, pues mis minutos corren de prisa, pero espero que en otro lugar, en otra vida, podamos volver estar justas._

 _Amiga… creo que sabes lo importante que has sido para mí, lo mucho que te amo… Gracias por lo que me diste, gracias por estar ahí, por apoyarme… Gracias por todo._

 _Me voy al otro lado feliz. Estoy satisfecha de mi vida… Todo ha merecido la pena…_

 _Salvo un asunto. Un asunto muy importante, que me impide ser completamente feliz. Sí, él. Hay algo que todavía me retiene en este sitio… y es Inuyasha. Temo el saber que algún día Inuyasha estará solo… Ahora sé que estará bien con mi hija Kag, pues ella pudo cumplir su promesa y ambos siguen siendo inseparables… pero… ¿y cuando eso acabe? ¿Qué será de él? ¿Qué será de Shippo?_

 _Claro, se tienen el uno al otro… nunca están completamente solos… pero amiga, sabes a lo que me refiero. Él solamente te necesita a ti. A su viajera del tiempo, a su sacerdotisa…_

 _Inuyasha y Kagome… un amor que traspasa las barreras del tiempo…_

 _Yo creo que vosotros. No dejo de repetírselo a Inuyasha. No dejo de mostrarle mi fe vosotros… Algún día estaréis juntos y será en ese momento en el que yo podré descansar en paz. Mientras, amiga, te prometo que cuidaré de ti todo lo que pueda. No sé cómo, pero lo haré, confía tú ahora en mí…_

 _Supongo que el que mi vista se esté nublando es un buen aviso para que vaya terminando esta carta. Pero… a la hora de la verdad… no sé cómo despedirme: ¿hasta siempre? ¿Nos veremos en otro lugar? ¿Adiós? Son tantas las posibilidades y ninguna las veo correctas…_

 _Tan solo… una frase más, que creo que puede resumirlo todo: Kagome, sé feliz. Sé tú misma, confía, cree, sueña… vive…_

 _Con amor,_

 _tu herman.._

* * *

 **Cuando Inuyasha habla con Kagome y le cuenta sobre sus años tras su "desaparición"... bueno, para mi gusto fue muy _por encima_ , y no lo veía justo. ****Justo después de terminar el epílogo, supe que las cosas no las podía dejar de esta manera. Tenía que escribir de ellos. Sango, Miroku y todos los demás se lo merecían.** **Así que pensado... me salió esto. Es una nueva manera de escribir y expresarme, siendo un reto para mi. (Espero que me haya salido bien)**

 **¿Y sabéis qué? ¡Aún me siento insatisfecha! ¡Queda muuuucho que contar sobre ellos!**

 **En un principio este capítulo (o especial) iba a ser una historia a parte, es más, ya lo había publicado, pero como dije, todavía tengo cosas que contar, así que decidí borrarla y meterla en esta historia pues quiero hacer otro capítulo. ¿Sabéis de que va a trata?**

 **¡Sobre la relación de Kag (mi pequeña Kagome sacada de mi invención) e Inuyasha!**

 **¿Qué os parece la idea? ¿Os gustaría leer sobre ellos? (Juro que desde el primero momento que escribí sobre ellos, me enamoré de la parejita que hacen *-*) Y si es asi... ¿queréis un capítulo largo con todas las escenas o ir subiéndolo poco a poco? ¿Qué preferís?**

 **Por cierto, ¿merece algún reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos, jóvenes hanyous!(?**


	4. Especial2: Su nacimiento

La primera vez que Inuyasha la vio supo que, de nuevo, su vida iba a cambiar.

Era una pequeña criaturita envuelta en una manta. No dejaba de retorcerse y quejarse, sin embargo sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba tumbada en el futón matrimonial de la casa de sus amigos, acompañada por su hermana gemela la cual sí estaba profundamente dormida.

Desde que había podido entrar en la habitación, a pesar de su reticencia inicial, no había podido apartar la mirada de ambos vultitos. Había tragado saliva, nervioso, y sus orejas no dejaban de moverse, inquietas.

—¡Son preciosas, Sango! — exclamó Shippo, sonriendo abiertamente, mientras también las observaba.

Y es que, realmente, todo el mundo tenía sus ojos fijos en las niñas.

La castaña le correspondió la curvatura a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos para tranquilizar a la pequeña que no dejaba de retorcerse. En la mirada de Miroku, al otro lado de su mujer, se podía distinguir el amor y el orgullo que sentía.

—Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, chicos— dijo la anciana Kaede— Tus hijas son maravillosas.

Un fogonazo cruzó por la mente del medio demonio cuando la pequeña, inquieta, de pronto abrió sus párpados mostrando unos ojos negros. Su labio inferior se curvó en una mueca y estalló en llantos.

Una parte de él lo impulsó a cogerla, sostenerla en sus brazos y hacer que parara de llorar, sin embargo, su parte racional se impuso y se quedó en el sitio (apoyado en la pared con las manos cruzadas bajo su túnica) de donde no se había movido desde que llegó.

El dolor y la pérdida campaban a sus anchas, en su cuerpo, cosa que a veces le costaba demasiado no mostrar. Era así desde que Kagome, su Kagome, desapareció de su vida. Realmente podía decir que se había acostumbrado a esa sensación, que extrañarla hasta conseguir sus propios huesos dolieran, que su pecho se desgarrara, que su corazón sangrara… Todo eso era para él tan normal como comer y respirar.

¿Qué sentido tenía su vida ahora que se había ido? ¿Qué pasaría con él? Se sentía si fuera una brújula que hubiera perdido su Norte y las agujas no hacían más que dar vueltas, sin saber dónde buscar.

¿Qué iba a pasar con él?

—¿Qué le ocurre? — preguntó Miroku con un matiz de preocupación— Parece que no puede dormir…

—No lo sé— le respondió su mujer cogiendo a la niña— Acaba de comer y está limpia.

La castaña se levantó y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, empezó a mecer al bebé en sus brazos por toda la habitación. La arrulló con una voz suave y tierna y, por un segundo, a través de un parpadeo, Inuyasha creyó distinguir la silueta de Kagome, con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, tal cual estuvo, despareció, dejando un enorme vacío en el pecho del medio demonio.

—Sango, ¿quién es ella? — se oyó la suave voz de la pequeña Rin, que había permanecido junto a la anciana Kaede. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— Ya sabes… Son como dos gotas de aguas.

—Es normal ahora, Rin— le explicó la anciana con amabilidad— Siendo recién nacidas, todavía no se las diferencia. Pero ya verás cuando se hagan mayores.

Aun así, Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo con la pequeña. Las niñas habían nacido apenas cinco días atrás y esta era la primera vez que podía conocer a _sus sobrinas_. Había estado viajando solo para derrotar un demonio y acaba de llegar hacía poco tiempo. Todavía no las había visto muy bien, pues no había querido acercarse mucho, pero desde ahí podía distinguir una piel blanca y un poco de pelo negro en la cabeza.

Sango, ante la pregunta de la pequeña, se tensó, visiblemente solo para un ojo desarrollado como el de Inuyasha, y esta le lanzó un rápido vistazo a Miroku, con nerviosismo, que no le dio muy buenas espinas al joven. ¿Qué ocurría?

Miroku cabeceó, como dándole ánimos, e Inuyasha captó ahora como los ojos de la castaña pasaban a él un segundos antes de sonreírle levemente a la niña.

—La que está dormida es Koyuki.

La respuesta esquiva hizo que el ceño de Inuyasha se frunciera. ¿Por qué, de pronto, el ambiente parecía muy… tenso? Miroku y la anciana se miraron por momento con complicidad y podía sentir como era observado por el pequeño Shippo. El no saber lo que pasaba, hizo que se empezara a enfadar.

—¡Oh! — ajena a todo, Rin asintió como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria para no volver a fallar— Entonces esa es… Kagome.

 _¡Bum!_

¿Era un latido de su corazón lo que se había escuchado en su habitación? Inuyasha no lo sabía y, realmente no le importaba, pues su cabeza ahora mismo se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de allí. ¿Había escuchado bien o solo había sido una absurda locura suya?

No, no, no podía ser eso. Solo había escuchado mal…

—¿Qu- qué… has…— tuvo que tragar saliva, mientras notaba perfectamente los latidos de su corazón en el pecho— qué ha dicho, Sango? ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

Las orbes doradas del medio demonio se alzaron del suelo, para ver el rostro de su amiga, y vio como la mirada de ella destilaba tristeza y desasosiego. Brillaban de una forma que anunciaban las posibles llegadas de unas lágrimas.

—Inuyasha…— musitó.

—Dime como se llama tu hija, Sango— se limitó a decir el joven con la voz monocorde y su cuerpo tenso como las cuerdas de un arco.

—Querido amigo, sabemos que tú eres el más sufre con esta situación y sabes que no lo hicimos con mala intención— se metió Miroku con voz firme, levantándose y encardo al medio demonio— Pero nosotros también sufrimos. La señorita también fue nuestra amiga y la echamos de menos casi tanto como tú. Así que nos pareció bien hacerle este pequeño homenaje.

Nadie en la sala musitó sonido alguno después de esas palabras.

Inuyasha podía sentir como su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, una y otra vez. _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…_ ¿Por qué ese nombre? ¿Por qué justamente ese? ¿No sabían lo mucho que le dolía? ¿Los amargos y hermosos recuerdos que le traían con el simple hecho de nombrarlo?

—Inuyasha— lo llamó Sango en un susurro, sabiendo que él lo escucharía. Dio un paso hacia él y dudó cuando lo vio retroceder unos milímetros. Podía leer en su expresión como deseaba huir de allí lo más rápido posible— Inuyasha, espera, por favor. No te vayas.

El medio demonio alternó su tortuosa mirada desde la cara de la joven hasta el pequeño bulto que descansaba en sus brazos, sorprendentemente en silencio, aunque no dormido.

—Sabes que a Kagome, nuestra Kagome, le haría mucha ilusión— expresó ella, cogiendo valor y dando otro paso más hacia él. Esta vez Inuyasha se quedó quieto y eso fue un triunfo para la chica, aun sabiendo lo hondo que le había llegado sus últimas palabras— Por favor, no huyas de mi hija. Ella no es el problema.

—Pero ese nombre…— musitó con voz rota.

—Tengo que reconocer que desde antes tenía pensado ponerle ese nombre a mi hija, pero verdaderamente todo fue instintivo— le confesó Sango, siguiendo acercándose a él— Cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que no podía haber otro nombre más perfecto para ella— cuando estuvo a poca distancia, paró y con mucho cuidado la destapó, lo justo para que él viera su redondeada carita, con sus ojitos observando su alrededor con fascinación— Mírala. Mírala y dime que quieres huir de ella.

Inuyasha tuvo que obedecer su petición, y sintió como su respiración se atragantaba y su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos cuando vio aquella indefensa criatura. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que Sango tenía razón. Ella era el ser más puro e inocente que había conocido. ¿Cómo podía tener la culpa de lo que el destino le había deparado?

Unas ganas irrefrenables de protegerla, las mismas que había sentido antes al oírla llorar pero con mayor intensidad, lo abordaron, aturdiéndolo.

¿Quién era esta pequeña y por qué lo hacía sentirse así?

Por otro, la joven madre exterminadora de demonios, aguantando la respiración y ya saboreando la victoria, decidió dar un paso más. Era arriesgado, lo sabía, pero el silencio del demonio había hecho que su confianza aumentara. Cogiendo aire, dio otro pequeño paso más.

—Toma.

—¿Eh? — inquirió, parpadeando sorprendido.

—Toma, Inuyasha, cógela.

Por unos segundos Inuyasha no pudo más que mirarla paralizado y temeroso, pero al ver la dulce y confiada sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, cabeceando, cuadró sus hombros y cogió fuerza.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, la primera ver que Inuyasha tuvo a la pequeña Kagome en sus brazos, él se sintió por uno momento, por un escaso e ínfimo momento, el ser más afortunado del mundo.

En medio de su espiral de dolor y soledad, Inuyasha supo que había encontrado _su pequeño ángel._

* * *

 **Y aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Todavía no sé el número de partes que tendrá exactamente pues aún estoy en proceso de escribirlo pero tengo que deciros que tendremos para rato de ellos dos. Amo esta parejita, ¿lo he dicho ya? ^^**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo pensáis que se lo ha tomando nuestro hanyou?**

 **¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos, jóvenes hanyous!(?**


	5. Especial3: Perdida

**5 años.**

—¡Mira, una ardilla! — se escuchó el grito feliz de la pequeña Koyuki. Sus ojos grises miraban fascinaba al animalito que iba de una rama a otro con agilidad— ¿Has visto, Kagome? ¡Es tan bonita!

Su hermana gemela asintió ante esas palabras y también admiró al animalito el cual ahora se dedicaba a comerse una bellota. A sus cinco añitos, ambas eran unas chicas muy traviesas a las que le gustaba mucho explorar y estar en el bosque que rodeaba su cabaña.

—Me gustaría poder subirme a los árboles al igual que la ardillita— salió uno de los pensamientos de Kagome casi sin darse cuenta.

Su hermana dejó de ver al animalito y con sus ojos abiertos, como si le hubieran dicho que tío Shippo iba a venir ese mismo día, sonrió y cogió una de las manos de Kagome.

—¡Ven, vamos! — exclamó tirando de ella— ¡Intentémoslo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — se negó su hermana, a pesar de que seguía caminando, justas dirigiéndose hacia un árbol lleno de ramas— ¡Es peligroso, Koyuki!

—Pero si lo hemos visto hacer al tío Inu muchísimas veces— le recordó como si fuera tontita y no se acordara. Le soltó la mano al llegar al tronco y se agarró a una de las ramas y con un impulso, intentó subirse, fallando estrepitosamente.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, pero terminó por ayudar a su hermana, que lo volvía a intentar. La cogió por los pies y se dispuso a levantarla.

—Una… Dos… ¡Tres! — contó Koyuki y tras algún que otro forcejeo consiguió sentarse a horcajas en la rama más baja.

Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y alzó sus brazos, como si fuera un pájaro a punto de volar.

—¡Mira, mira, Kagome! ¡Mira que alto estoy!

Kagome curvó sus labios, contagiada por su hermana, y entonces empezó a buscar a su alrededor en busca de otra rama donde poderse subir ella. Pero entonces su escrutinio pasó a un segundo plano cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron de nuevo con la ardillita, la cual había terminado de comer y saltaba hacia otro árbol. De pronto, unas ganas de cogerla en sus brazos y tocar su suave y peluda colita la inundaron. ¡Era muy parecida a la de su tío Shippo! Y si había algo que le encantaba a ella y a su hermana era abrazar esa colita.

—¡No, espera! — exclamó y sin pensar en nada más, corrió en pos del animalito.

—¡Kagome! — la llamó Koyuki, observándola irse. Miró hacia el suelo por un segundo y en su estómago apareció un retortijón. Había mucha altura y quería bajarse. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca— ¡Hermana, espera! ¡Quiero bajarme!

Sin embargo, Kagome ya no la escuchaba.

Sus ojos estaban puesta en la ardillita, la cual al verse perseguida, soltó un chillido y saltó aún más veloz que antes, no queriendo convertirse en una _presa_. La pequeña notaba el roce de la falda de su kimono en las piernas, dificultándole un poco la tarea de correr, pero en ningún momento perdió el animalito. Esquivaba los árboles, saltaba las ramas e intentaba no enredarse en los arbustos. No por nada llevaba desde muy pequeña jugando en ese bosque junto a sus padres y hermana.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, yendo en pos del animal, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los rayos del sol ya no entraban por los huecos de las hojas, lo que significaba que quedaba poco para anochecer. Tuvo que parar y sentarse cerca de un árbol pues sentía como sus piernas temblaban después de la carrera que se había pegado. Jadeó en busca de aire y cuando miró se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Sus ojos se aguaron y una presión se instaló en su pecho.

¿Dónde estaba Koyuki? ¿Dónde estaba la casa? ¿Dónde estaba el gran Goshimboku?

 _¿Dónde estaba ella?_

Mamá siempre les había dicho que cuando estuvieran en el bosque, siempre debían estar en un lugar que pudieran ver al Goshimboku para así no perderse, sin embargo, después de tantas vueltas sin fijarse por donde iba… No sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Mamá…?— murmuró con voz trémula— ¿Papi…? ¿Koyuki…?

Se rodeó sus rodillas con ambas manos, acercándola al pecho, en el mismo momento que sentía las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Estaba perdida. Quería a su mamá, quería a su papá… quería estar con su hermana de nuevo. ¿Por qué había ido tras la ardilla? ¿Por qué había corrido por ahí? Mira que su madre le había dicho veces que tuviera cuidado…

Kagome no supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí, en medio del bosque, perdida, sola. Sin embargo, en algún momento, bajo todo el miedo y el agobio que sentía, a lo lejos, le pareció escuchar una voz. Al principio era lejana, un mero susurro que pudo ser imaginado, pero poco a poco, la voz iba subiendo de volumen como si el dueño de dicha voz se estuviera acercando. Y esa voz la estaba llamando.

— _¡Pequeña!... ¡Pequeña, ¿dónde estás?!... ¡Pequeña, háblame!... ¡Maldita sea!_

Esa voz le sonaba… Y esa forma de llamarla… Esa voz era…

Kagome se levantó como si en ese momento el suelo hubiera empezado a arder. Sus ojos escrutaron su alrededor y casi sin darse cuenta, sus pasos cogieron velocidad, yendo hacia la dirección que oía la voz. Su corazón latía con rapidez y sus pulmones trabajaban en busca del oxígeno.

Y fue, entonces, cuando lo vio salir de entre los árboles.

—P-pequeña…

Su voz sonó esta vez como un susurro, como un lamento. Los ojos ambarinos de él se clavaron en la pequeña y en ese momento sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos del alivio que estaba sintiendo. Lo próximo que supo era que la tenía entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ella firmemente, no queriéndola dejar escapar.

—Maldición, estás aquí— murmuró emocionado.

Notó como los bracitos de ella le rodeaban en su cuello y como el olor a agua salada la inundaban.

—Inu…—decía ella, temblorosa y feliz— Tío Inu…

Inuyasha suspiró y el nudo que tenía en el pecho, ahogándolo, poco a poco fue deshaciéndose al ver a su angelito sana y salva en sus brazos. Sin embargo, otro sentimiento estaba emergiendo: el enfado.

—¿Dónde has estado, eh? — inquirió separándose de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero aun teniéndola en sus brazos— Estábamos tan preocupados por ti. Cuando tu hermana vino diciéndonos que te habías ido corriendo al bosque…

A pesar de que no era su intención, sus palabras sonaron duras y secas, por toda la tensión acumulada todo este tiempo. Por un momento, el medio demonio había llegado a temerse lo peor mientras la buscaba como loco, durante un momento esa sensación de dolor y pérdida le resultó horriblemente familiar.

La pequeña, al oír el reclamo, sin saber por lo que había pasado su tío, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, culpándose. Su labio inferior se curvó hacia abajo, en una mueca, y las lágrimas salieron, a pesar de que ella no quería.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron sorprendido y reprendiéndose por lo bajo, la volvió a abrazar, escondiendo la cabeza de ella sobre el hueco de su cuello.

—Lo siento, tío… Yo no quería…— balbuceaba ella, con la voz amortiguada— Vi una ardillita y corrí detrás de ella. Solo quería jugar con ella… Yo no sabía…

Al escuchar su disculpa, Inuyasha sintió como en contra de sus deseos, sus labios se curvaron y una sensación agridulce se instaló en su corazón. A veces era tan parecida a ella… Tan valiente y audaz a pesar de su corta edad… Le recordaba tanto a ella…

—Bueno, no pasa nada— la cortó, pasando una mano por su pelo, mientras empezaba a saltar por los árboles para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Miroku también buscando en el bosque, con Sango al cuidado de la pequeña Koyuki— Esto ya ha pasado, pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿vale? Ten más cuidado. Si te llega a pasar algo…—calló por unos segundos, ordenando sus ideas— No sé qué hubiera sido de tu familia.

Kagome no le contestó al principio. Se quedó callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que cuando el olor de monje Miroku era demasiado intenso para Inuyasha, señal de que estaba muy cerca, los bracitos que seguían rodeando el cuello del medio demonio se tensaron.

—Tío…

—Dime, pequeña.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias por salvarme— habló ella en tono suave. Inuyasha sintió su corazón saltar— Eres mi héroe… Siempre serás mi héroe… Espero que siempre estés ahí para salvarme.

Esta vez fue Inuyasha el que no contestó. Paró encima de una rama y allí observó por unos segundos el bulto de la niña en sus brazos, acurrucada con total seguridad y confianza, como si él fuera su estabilidad. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta ante el rostro que apareció en su mente. _Ella_ se había ido…

Pero otra persona se estaba colando en su corazón de igual manera, peligrosamente parecida.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta, entonces, de que la pequeña se había dormido en sus brazos. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo y armónico.

— _¡Kagome, ¿dónde estás?!_ — se oyó la voz de Miroku.

Eso consiguió despertarlo de su letargo y después de mirarla una vez más, suspiró para él y se dispuso a llevarla ante su alterado padre.

Él lo sabía. Se estaba dando cuenta. Sabía que esa niña sería su perdición.

* * *

 **¡Segundo cap! ¿A qué son monos? ^^**

 **Aquí podemos ver un poquito de como es la relación entre ambos. ¿Qué pensáis de la pequeña Kogame? ¿Le dará los mismos quebraderos de cabeza al medio demonio cono lo hizo su antecesora? XD ¿E Inuyasha? ¿Cómo creéis que se lo está tomando?**

 **¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos, jóvenes hanyous!(?**

 **PD: Para el próximo capítulo ya irá apareciendo nuestra Kagome y la pequeña empezará a pisparse de los misterio de su tíos. ¿Por qué pensáis que será?**


	6. Especial4: Nombre

**8 años.**

Kagome había perdido la cuenta de todas las vueltas que había dado su hermana en la puerta de su casa. Suspiró y acercándose a Koyuki, la cogió del brazo para pararla.

—¡Deja de dar vueltas! — le dijo, viendo como el ceño de su gemela se fruncía— ¡Me mareas!

Koyuki de una sacudida se apartó el agarre de Kagome y se cruzó de brazos, enfada.

—¡Tarda mucho! — contestó en cambio.

Los labios de Kagome se curvaron hacia arriba, en parte irritada y en parte divertida. Daba igual lo mucho que quisiera ocultarlo su hermana, al final todo salía a la luz.

—Mamá dijo que sería a una hora de la tarde y todavía es temprano— le explicó por decimoquinta vez Kagome y como respuesta obtuvo una fulminación con su mirada.

Esta vez, al parecer, su hermana se tranquilizó y no estuvo dando vueltas, sin embargo, la puntera de su pie no dejaba de hacer un ruido muy insoportable. Kagome resopló y elevó una plegaria al cielo para que llegara pronto, no quería tener que aguantarla por mucho tiempo. Su padre había salido por un trabajo junto con el tío Inuyasha y mamá estaba con Satoshi en la aldea haciendo unos recados. Su madre les había ordenado que no se movieran de allí hasta que ella volviera y aunque al principio Kagome había aceptado sin problemas, ahora no veía el momento de correr hacia el Goshimboku para sentarse en su sombra.

Desde que ocurrió el accidente en el que ella se perdió y su tío la rescató, tres años atrás, a Kagome no le gustaba mucho estar en el bosque a solas. Siempre que se adentraba a él era con su hermana y tenía sus reservas. Es por eso que le gustaba quedarse junto a ese gran árbol que todo lo ve y mientras cerraba los ojos, escuchaba el sonido de sus hojas al moverse con el viento, como si le estuvieran susurrando una pequeña historia. Ese era su refugio y cada vez que estaba allí se sentía como en casa. Podía parecer una estupidez, pero nunca le decía a nadie a donde iba. Bueno, sí, sus padres les preguntaban donde habían estado en esa tarde, pero ella siempre respondía que _por ahí_. No quería que sus padres la pillaran _in_ _fraganti_ en sus momentos. No sabía que tenía ese lugar, pero para Kagome era mágico.

—¿Por qué mejor no entramos en casa, Koyuki? — le preguntó a su hermana— Creo que estaremos ahí más cómodas.

Koyuki hizo una mueca y terminó aceptando con unos asentimientos. Una sensación de triunfo se instaló en el pecho, viendo que había ganado. Para Koyuki era muy difícil cambiar de opinión, como a veces le ocurría a su gemela.

No les dio tiempo a dar un paso cuando escucharon una voz conocida a lo lejos.

—¡Sobrinitas!

Rápidamente ambas niñas se giraron y por el rabillo del ojo, a Kagome le pareció ver como los ojos de su hermana brillaban emocionados. Poco a poco vieron como una figura fue acercándose a ellos mientras volaba por el cielo, cada vez haciéndose más reconocible.

—¡Tío! — lo saludó Kagome.

—¡Tío Shippo! — la secundó Koyuki, sacudiendo su brazo en saludo también.

Cuando estuvo sobre sus cabezas, el demonio de un salto llegó al suelo y no pasaron dos segundos antes de que sintiera los bracitos de alguien abrazando su cuello. Riendo, correspondió los mimos.

Nueve años después de la pelea contra Naraku, el joven Shippo ya aparentaba ser un muchacho de unos 15 años humanos. Su pelo castaño seguía siendo igual de ondulado y largo, siempre recogido en su inseparable coleta. Sus ojos verdes eran expresivos y sus mejillas estaban pobladas de pecas.

—¿Cómo estás, Koyuki?

—Muy bien, tío — sonrió la niña y apartándose del joven un poco, extendió una de sus manos.

Shippo miró a la niña confundido.

—¿Qué quieres, Koyuki? ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió confuso, pero a Koyuki no la engañaba. Ella lo conocía muy bien para saber que estaba fingiendo. La pequeña soltó una carcajada.

—¡Tío! — exclamó en queja.

Las facciones del joven se suavizaron y este también empezó a reírse. Metió la mano entre los pliegues de su camisa y de allí extrajo un fino y alargado paquete, el cual se lo tendió a su sobrina. Koyuki chilló emocionada y cogió el paquete, abriéndolo con rapidez.

—¡Oh, me encanta, me encanta! ¡Es muy bonito, tío!

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaban felices mientras con una de sus manos mostraba un pañuelo de un color azul cielo, bordado con hilos color plata. Y es que adoraba y guardaba como si fueran un tesoro, todos y cada uno de los regalos que su tío Shippo les obsequiaba cada vez que las visitaba.

—Toma, Kagome, este es el tuyo— dijo el joven y con una sonrisa se giró hacia su otra sobrina, la cual había presenciado toda la escena divertida. Le tendió el paquete y ella lo cogió.

—Gracias, tío— lo abrazó— Por cierto, hola— añadió con una risilla— No pude saludarte antes.

Escuchó las carcajadas de su tío y cuando se separaron, ella también abrió su regalo, encontrándose con un mismo pañuelo, solo que este era de un verde esmeralda. Le encantó.

Después de eso, las dos hermanas pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde con su tío. Él le contó sus nuevas experiencias, sus aventuras y las niñas le escuchaban muy atentas y emocionadas. Koyuki era a la que más le gustaba, pues siempre había dicho que de mayor conocería todo el mundo, viajaría a cada rincón del planeta en busca de aventura. Kagome, por otro lado, se sentía feliz en aquel lugar. Le gustaba su hogar. Y no le parecía tan mala la idea de quedarse allí junto a sus padres y su familia.

Ellas también le contaron las pocas nuevas que tenían desde la última vez que las visitó y después se pusieron a jugar. A media tarde, Sango volvió de la compra con su hijo y la mujer fue recibida por un efusivo abrazo del demonio.

Shippo quería a la mujer como si fuera una hermana e inconscientemente cada vez que la veía un rostro se le evocaba en la mente irremediablemente. La echaba mucho de menos, cada día se acordaba de ella, pero siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa. A ella no le hubiera gustado ver como todos estaban tristes por su culpa y eso es lo mínimo que podía darle.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho cuando viajaba con aquellos cuatro chicos, que terminarías así?

Ahora, a punto de anochecer, Shippo se encontraba junto a los demás en la cabaña del matrimonio. Satoshi se encontraba dormido, Koyuki jugaba con unas canicas (que le había traído hace tiempo el demonio) y Kagome se encontraba acurrucada mientras leía un libro. La mirada del joven se encontraba en ella puesta, mientras sentía una agridulce sensación en el pecho.

—Se parece tanto a ella…— murmuró en un tono que sonó en parte emoción, en parte lamento.

Sango, que se encontraba removiendo la comida en el fuego, no tuvo que preguntar para saber a lo que se refería. Claro que lo sabía.

—Conforme va creciendo, te juro que hay veces en las que la veo y me es imposible no acordarme de ella…

Los labios de Shippo se curvaron hasta formar una triste sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo está llevando él?

Sango hizo una mueca.

—No muy bien— le respondió incorporándose y clavando sus ojos en el chico. En ellos se podía apreciar la tristeza y el dolor— Parece un ermitaño. El tiempo en el que no está de viaje se la pasa prácticamente encerrado en su cabaña, sin salir. Hay veces en las voy a visitarlo e incluso él viene alguna que otra vez pero…

—Pero no sirve de nada, ¿verdad? — terminó por ella. Sango cabeceó, cabizbaja y Shippo suspiró— ¿Y con ella? ¿Cómo lo está pasando con la pequeña?

Sango supo a lo que se refería con rapidez. Muchos años convivencia y viajando juntos ayudaban mucho en estos momentos. Esta vez los ojos de la mujer se desviaron hacia donde su primogénita estaba enfrascada en el libro, sin echar cuenta a su alrededor. Sus ojos se aguaron y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que no salieran las lágrimas.

—No sé cómo contestarte a eso, Shippo— murmuró decaída— Es depende del momento y cómo lo coja. A veces parece como si no pudiera mirarla o estar a pocos pasos de ella, pues rápidamente se aleja subiéndose a una rama o marchándose… pero en otros momentos es como si su sola presencia lo calmara. Él cree que no me doy cuenta pero hay veces en las que sé que viene simplemente para observarnos a lo lejos. Bueno, observar a mi pequeña. No te imaginar cuando sufrimiento y nostalgia hay en esa mirada, Shippo… No puedes llegar a imaginártelo…

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos, en el cual ambos estaban perdido en sus pensamientos. Sango volvió a su tarea de hacer la comida y Shippo desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la pequeña.

—¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche? — preguntó Sango cambiando de tema.

—No. Dijiste que Miroku e Inuyasha vendrían esta noche, ¿verdad? Mejor iré con él. Creo que lo necesita más…

·

—¡Kagome, ¿quieres echarme cuenta?!

El grito de su hermana gemela consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos. Parpadeando, la pequeña ladeó el rostro y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Koyuki. Una inocente sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kagome.

—¿Qué pasa, hermana?

Koyuki bufó y sacudió su cabeza, exasperada.

—Llevo llamándote cinco veces…— se quejó— Nada, da igual. Sigue con tus pensamientos.

Y alzando su mentón con orgullo, Koyuki se adelantó unos pasos para ir por delante de ella. Ambas se encontraban caminando a través del bosque hacia la cabaña de su tío Inuyasha pues Koyuki había insistido en ir a visitarlo, alegando que hacía tiempo que no iban, aunque Kagome no quiso decir nada sobre que tío Shippo siempre pasaba allí las noches cuando venía de visita.

Kagome no había estado escuchado el parloteo de su hermana gemela pues su mente se encontraba a mucha distancia de allí. Concretamente a la noche anterior y la conversación que tuvieron su madre y su tío. Aunque había parecido que Kagome no los estaba escuchando, sin querer, había podido captar parte de ella. Y eso era lo que no dejaba de repetírsele en la mente.

Al principio había estado confusa respecto de quién estaban hablando, pero después no tuvo duda de que era sobre su tío Inuyasha. ¿Quién sino se _aleja subiéndose a una rama_ (palabras textuales) o no sale nunca de su cabaña? Que ella conociera, no había otro que tío Inuyasha. Y según había escuchado, tío Inuyasha no estaba bien.

Sí, bueno, eso ya se había dado cuenta ella. Siempre que lo veía tenía su rostro decaído y sus ojos estaban opacos, sin ningún brillo. Parecía estar todo el tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos y tenía veces en las que se comportaba de forma hosca y seca. Sin embargo, fue él el que la salvó ese día. Y estaba ahí cada vez que necesitaba ayuda. Como cuando, hace un año tuvo que buscar a su madre en el pueblo y su tío la acompañó.

¿Qué es lo que le pasó para que lo pasara tan mal? ¿Y quién era esa _ella_ de la que hablaban anoche? Supuestamente había una chica con la que no podía estar pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ella.

Aunque… Kagome intentó hacer memoria y entonces recordó otra de las frases que su madre dijo anoche: _Él cree que no me doy cuenta pero hay veces en las que sé que viene simplemente para observarnos a lo lejos. Bueno, observar a mi pequeña_ … ¿Eso significa que la chica estaba en su casa? Y en su casa solamente estaban su hermana y ella…

¿Significaba eso que _esa misteriosa chica_ era ella o su hermana?

Ese descubrimiento consiguió que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos.

¿Qué habían hecho para que su tío no deseara estar con ellas?

Aunque… puestos en el tema… si seguía pensando en ello… Ahora es cuando recordaba aquellas veces en las que él se alejaba de ella como si tuviera la peste. Había ocasiones en las que Kagome iba junto a su hermana y su madre a visitarlo y si tenía un día malo (como les decía su madre), se excusaba de allí alegando que tenía algo que hacer…

Pero… No. Eso no podía ser…

Estaba sacando las cosas de su contexto. Sí, eso era. Ella no podía ser… ¿Qué le había hecho, si no? Imposible.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Kagome soltó una risilla y alejó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para igualarse a su hermana y sonriéndole, ambas siguieron encaminándose hacia la cabaña entre charlas.

Diez minutos después, las jovencitas atravesaron la última línea de árboles y allí en un pequeño claro se encontraron con una cabaña de madera. La casita era simple y desde fuera podía parecer que estaba abandonada, sin embargo, ella que sabía que la habitaban y podía ver un punto de fragilidad que conseguía conmoverla.

Muchas veces, Kagome se había preguntado por qué su tío había decidido irse a vivir allí solo, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarlo. La pequeña se había dado cuenta del misterio que rodaba a la figura del medio demonio.

No tuvieron ni que tocar a la puerta. Cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de ella, esta se abrió y de ella apareció la sonrisa de su tío Shippo, saludándolas.

—Buenos días, chicas— les dijo, abrazando a cada una— ¿Qué se os ha perdido por aquí?

Koyuki se encogió de hombros.

—Terminamos de hacer nuestras tareas y decidimos venir a visitar a nuestros tíos favoritos— respondió ella sacando la lengua con diversión.

Shippo rio y con movimiento de mano, se echó a un lado y las invitó a entrar.

—Adelante, entonces.

Las jóvenes entraron y lo primero que hicieron los ojos de Kagome fue buscar al medio demonio. Rápidamente lo halló. Se encontraba sentado en indio, con su espalda apoyada en la pared. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, con las manos escondidas en las mangas y su mirada la tenía clavada en el suelo, mirándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. Las arrugas poblaban su ceño.

La pequeña sintió un tirón en el estómago al verlo, rememorando sus anteriores pensamientos.

¿Estaría así por ella?

—Buenas, tío— fue a saludarlo Koyuki con naturalidad.

Como estaban a su misma altura, la chica pudo abrazarlo por el cuello y eso consiguió que el medio demonio saliera de sus pensamientos. Un poco confundido, tuvo que parpadear antes de poder corresponderle el abrazado.

—Hola, Koyuki.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y cuando su gemela fue a hablar con Shippo, Kagome sintió la mirada ambarina sobre él. Leyó en ella todos los sentimientos ocultos y eso hizo que se intrigara aún más.

¿Cuál era el misterio que rodeaba a su tío y que tenía que ver con ella?

—Hola— lo saludó, de pronto, muy insegura.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se colocó un mechón de su pelo negro detrás de la oreja y con ello consiguió que el rostro de él se endureciera por unas milésimas de segundos. Creyó habérselo imaginado.

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. Bueno, más bien, hablaron dos personas a la vez.

—Hola, pequeña— le correspondió el saludo su tío con el rostro serio, mientras su tío Shippo, llegaba hasta ella con un: — Kagome, Koyuki, ¿queréis tomar algo?

Y fue entonces cuando lo supo.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo negarlo más.

Claro que había algo con Inuyasha… y claro que tenía que ver con ella… porque si no… ¿por qué él no era capaz de pronunciar su nombre?

Ahora que hacía memoria, jamás lo había escuchado decir su nombre. Siempre la había llamado "pequeña" o algún apelativo parecido a ese, mientras que todo el mundo le decía _Kagome._ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo su nombre? ¿Por qué no lo decía?

Realmente… ¿Tenía ella algo malo?

—Hey, sobrina… ¿estás bien? — la voz de su tío Shippo consiguió despertarla de sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro para mirarlo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios curvados en una mueca.

Intentó suavizar el rostro para poder sonreírle al demonio, pero el descubrimiento no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, aguijoneándola. ¿Qué le había hecho a su tío? ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Por qué no quería estar con ella? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Tenía que saber las repuestas.

¿Le había hecho algo malo?

—¿Kagome…?— murmuró de nuevo Shippo, vacilante, como si no se creyera la expresión de su rostro.

Pero ella mucho caso no le hizo. Cogiendo aire profundamente, sacudió su cabeza e ignorando la mirada de su hermana y su tío, se giró hacia donde (también mirándola), estaba el medio demonio. Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, clavó sus ojos en las orbes ambarinas que siempre le había gustado y la mira que obtuvo no le gustaba nada. Era una mezcla entre cautela e inquina, junto a algo más que no sabía apreciar. ¿Por qué parecía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con ella, ante lo que pudiera hacer?

Ese hecho le dolió de un modo que no creía posible.

¿Su tío la odiaba?

—Llámame— espetó con voz firme.

La confusión ondeó en los ojos de Inuyasha, el cual frunció el ceño, perdido. Shippo no pudo más que alternar su mirada entre los dos.

—¿Qué?

Kagome tuvo que coger aire de nuevo ante el tono defensivo que había adquirido su voz. No. Tenía que saber lo que pasaba. Quería las respuestas. Y si para eso tenía que enfrentarse a su tío… Lo haría.

—Tío, quiero que me llames— pidió de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más suave— Por mi nombre.

Por unos segundos, un tenso y agudo silencio se instaló en la sala, en el cual, ninguno de los presentes pronunció palabra o hizo movimiento alguno. Kagome esperó, sin apartar la mirada de su tío, sintiendo como su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. No estuvo segura de cuando tiempo transcurrió pero en aquellos instantes pudo percibir la sorpresa en él. Sí, le sorprendió… pero también pudo notar el dolor en cada músculo tenso de su cuerpo. Y, sobre todo, en la larga mirada que le echó, con esos ojos dorados mate, cubierto por ya tan conocida máscara inaccesible.

¿Cómo no pudo haberse dando cuenta de todo lo que había?, se reprochó la joven en algún momento. ¿Cómo no descubrió antes todo lo que quería ocultar su tío? Y tenía que ver con ella. Sí, ahora estaba segura…

Y eso no hizo más que incrementar el dolor de su corazón, pues se reprochaba una y otra vez aquello que podía haberle hecho para que la odiara.

Después de no sabía cuánto tiempo, Kagome no pudo aguantarlo más y sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban, decidió que tenía que irse. Ya estaba todo dicho, ¿no? No iba a obtener una respuesta. Su tío no le diría su nombre…

¿Por qué ella?, cuestionó con dolor. ¿Por qué no podía decir _"Kagome"_ , pero sí _"Koyuki"_?

—Bueno, da igual— se oyó decir, mientras sus hombros mecánicamente se encogían— No te preocupes, tío. Son tonterías mías—empezó a hablar atropelladamente, deseando salir de allí rápidamente— C-creo que tengo que irme. Acabo de recordar que mamá me encargo que tenía que ayudarla con algunas cosas de la casa. Volveré… y ahora la haré… Sí… Nos vem…

Pero el torrente de palabras calló de forma abrupta. Como no quería ver la mirada de su tío, Kagome había estado hablando con los ojos bajos, firmemente clavados en el suelo de madera… y es por eso que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el medio demonio se había levantado y se había acercado a ella, al notar un olor salado en el aire. Tan centrada estaba que querer huir y en sus escusas que ni si quiera había notado que las lágrimas habían salido.

Cogiéndola por la guardia baja, cuando la chica se quiso dar cuenta, estaba fuertemente aferrada al pecho de su tío. Sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados e instantes después, cuando procesó lo ocurrido, sus manos se alzaron para rodear el cuello de Inuyasha.

—Tío…— murmuró con voz trémula.

Los brazos que se aferraban a su cintura, manteniéndola en alto sin ningún problema, se tensaron, acercándola aún más, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar nunca. Como si la necesitara.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, pero estaba vez por lo sobrecogida que estaba ante la emoción. ¿Eso significaba que no la odiaba?

—¿Quieres que te llame? — habló Inuyasha en un murmullo después de un tiempo, simplemente ambos abrazarse. Conteniendo inconscientemente la respiración, Kagome no se movió— ¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? _Pequeña…_ Eres… _mi pequeña_. Esa eres tú para mí.

—Pero tú lo odias…— se aventuró a decir en tono inseguro. Por el contrario, se sentía tan bien el que su tío la abrazara. En aquellos se sentía protegida. Y… querida.

—¿Cómo? — inquirió tenso, separándose un poco de ella, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

Kagome distinguió aquella coraza que cubría sus ojos de cualquier sentimiento bonito. Siempre lleno de tristeza y dolor… Momentáneamente, deseó que eso desapareciera. Que su tío fuera feliz y alegre, como lo era ella en esos momentos, entre sus brazos.

—No sé si lo haces queriendo o no, pero no me has llamando nunca por mi nombre. Nunca me han dicho Kagome… Y eso…

Él no respondió a sus palabras en seguida, pues un fogonazo cruzó su pecho, aguijoneándolo, dejándolo sin respiración. Joder, debería de estar acostumbrado a ese dolor, a esa sensación de vacío, de pérdida, pero a veces conseguía consumirlo de una manera… alarmante.

Inuyasha tuvo que coger aire para poder tranquilizarse y poder hablar calmado, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas en la presión de su pecho y centrándose en su pequeño ángel que tenía en sus brazos. La tristeza, la incomprensión y el dolor en su mirada inocente le atravesaban como mil demonios. No, ella no debía estar así. Y menos por su culpa.

—No. Como bien dices, nunca he dicho tu nombre.

—¿Es feo? ¿No te gusta? — preguntó ella en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La visión de otros labios apareció en la mente del medio demonio y la herida de su corazón se ensanchó. Sus apetitosos labios, sus expresivos ojos, sus sonrosadas mejillas, su sedoso cabello…

—Por supuesto que no, _pequeña_ , el nombre es hermoso— respondió con un nudo en la garganta y la mente de millones de kilómetros de allí.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? — siguió preguntando ceñuda— A mi hermana le dices su nombre. Cuando hablas con ella, dices "Koyuki"

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y con mucho cuidado dejó a la niña en el suelo. Sus ojos viajaron por toda la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Kagome, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. En algún momento de la situación, Shippo, prudentemente, había salido junto con la hermana gemela.

¿Qué era lo que le podía decir? Ella todavía era muy pequeña para entenderlo, además de que todavía era incapaz de hablar de… su Kagome sin alterarse o sufrir demasiado. No, no podía contárselo. ¿Cómo entonces, le podías explicar a una niña de ocho años el horrible dolor que sentías en el pecho ante la ausencia de _esa persona_? ¿Cómo decirle la sensación de pérdida y vacío cada vez que oía ese nombre? ¿Cómo decirle que sus labios no podían moverse para decir su nombre simplemente porque su corazón se desangraba en busca de… _ella_ , anhelando que estuvieran juntos?

Se agachó, quedando a la altura de la niña y pasándose una mano por el exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Deseaba correr. Alejarse de ella, perderse en el bosque y no volver en muchísimos años… Pero otra parte le imponía su presencia. No podía irse y dejar a la pequeña sola. Su ángel no se lo merecía. Él debía ser fuerte.

—Hace tiempo…— empezó a hablar en voz baja, no sabiendo como expresarse. Supo que tenía toda la atención de Kagome— Hace algún tiempo conocí a alguien. Era una persona muy importante para mí y nos hicimos muy amigos.

—¿Muy amigos, cómo? — interrumpió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Cómo lo somos mi hermana y yo? ¿O como nosotras con Rin? ¿O como mis papás?

No quiso, pero una pequeña risa tensa salió de los labios de Inuyasha… Su pequeño e inocente ángel…

Con una de sus manos quitó el resto de lágrimas en las mejillas de Kagome.

—Éramos buenos amigos. Como tú y tu hermana. Como con Rin. Y como tus padres.

—Vaya…— murmuró ella emocionada. Quería conocer a esa persona— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

Las manos de él pararon y de un brusco movimiento se apartó y su ceño se frunció.

—Se fue de viaje… Ahora está muy lejos— respondió escuetamente, no queriendo que el dolor impregnara sus palabras.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome lo entendió. Podía ser pequeña, pero según su madre era muy inteligente, así que captó el vuelo todo el significado que había tras esa pequeña historieta. Esa persona… esa persona importante para su tío… esa persona que se había alejado de él…

Se llamaba como ella, se llamaba Kagome.

Por eso no había querido decir su nombre, porque le recordaba mucho a ella.

Una sensación agridulce se extendió por su pecho cuando lo descubrió. Por un lado le gustó saber que el problema no era _ella_ , sino que la cuestión estaba en su nombre. Pero por otro lado… si eso seguía así, con ese problema no podía ayudarlo. Ella quería ayudarlo. Quería que su tío dejara de estar triste, quería que sonriera… Pero… le era imposible. Pues… Para eso tendría que cambiarse el nombre… Y eso no podía hacerlo.

¿Verdad?

Y desde ese día decidió que la llamarían Kag.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí os dejo el tercer especial! Como iba diciendo, poco a poco se van desentrañando los misterios y la pequeña Kagome tiene ya la mosca tras la oreja respecto a su misterioso (y sexy ¬u¬) tío.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido su relación? ¿Creéis que se va desarrollando bien?**

 **¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos, jóvenes hayous! (?**


	7. Especial5: Volar

**9 años.**

—¡Eres rara!

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y sus manos formaron puños con enfado. Fulminó con la mirada al chico que tenía delante. Hiroto era un joven que tenía tres año más que ella y se llevaba todo el tiempo incordiándola. No dejaba de meterse con ella y hacerle bromas y por más que Kagome le pidiera que parara, el chico seguía y seguía. _Parecía como si le gustara molestarme_ , pensaba la niña con acritud.

—¡Déjame, Hiroto!

Hiroto rio y su cabellera morena revoloteó sobre sus ojos pardos.

—Venga, Kag, solo digo la verdad. Tú eres rara. Tu familia es rara.

La cesta de la compra que le había dado su madre para que guardara algunos recados que le había mandado para hacer esa tarde, se estrujó entre sus manos. Con su familia no se metía nadie.

—¡No somos raros! ¡Cállate! — gritó enfada.

Mamá siempre les decía que la violencia no era la solución, que primero se debía solucionar las cosas de forma calmada… pero en aquellos momentos deseaba darle una buena a ese odioso niño.

Hiroto arqueó una ceja y rio.

—¿Sí? Oh, vamos, todo el mundo conoce a tu _querida_ familia— habló en tono despectivo que hirió a la chica— Tu padre fue maldecido en la mano y tu madre se casó con él por pena, porque todas las chicas lo rechazaban. Además, vives entre demonios. Y os justáis con ese raro medio demonio que siempre está solo.

Algo saltó en el pecho de la niña. Fue fugaz y potente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta había soltado la cesta, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo, y empujó al joven con todas sus fuerzas. Desde el suelo, Hiroto la observó sorprendida y mosqueado.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? — le soltó enfadado mientras se levantaba.

—¡Ni se ocurra decir de nuevo esas cosas, idiota! — le contestó ella de vuelta. Sentía como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad— ¡Lo que has dicho de mis padres es mentira! ¡Mi madre no se casó por pena, sino porque se amaban! ¡Y mi tío no es raro!

—¿No? ¿Y por qué siempre está solo? ¿Eh? — replicó burlón.

Kagome sintió como sus ojos se humedecían por la rabia, pero no dejó que las lágrimas salieras. No dejaría que ese idiota la viera llorar.

Desde que había sido pequeña siempre había estado viviendo bajo esa estela de murmullos y cotilleos respecto a ellos. Nunca había sabido que era lo que significaba, pero alguna que otra vez, había visto malas miradas respecto a su familia. Kagome nunca les había echado cuenta, pues ella amaba a su familia, pero sí a veces conseguía clavarle una espinilla en su corazón.

¿Qué habían hecho para que ocurriera?

—Él no está solo— afirmó segura, mientras pensaba en su tío Inuyasha. En las veces que lo visitaba o él a ellos, en las veces que la ayudaba, en las veces que estaba Shippo…— Él nos tiene a nosotros. Él me tiene a mí, así que no está solo.

Aunque a veces pareciera que sí, pensó inevitablemente con tristeza. Pero rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento. Desde que ella decidió que se llamaría Kag y su tío le abrió un poco su corazón, se dio cuenta de que su relación se había hecho más estrecha. Ahora, cuando estaban juntos, le sonreía a veces. Y aunque fuera una pequeña y efímera sonrisa, para Kagome era el mayor regalo que le podía dar. Quería mucho a su tío

Y jamás dejaría que estuviese solo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de ese monstruo? — la cara de Hiroto se frunció en una mueca de asco, lo que enfureció aún más a la niña— Es malo y algún día te hará daño. Todos los demonios son así… sobre todo los híbridos. Son más inestables.

—¡Mi tío jamás me hará daño! — replicó sin titubear— ¡Él es bueno!

Hiroto soltó una carcajada seca y agria. ¿Es que esa cría no lo entendía? Cuando ese medio demonio enloqueciera y dejara de estar en ese extraño mutismo, sería demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo tenía que hacer para que abriera los ojos?

—Llegará un momento en el que ni tú podrás alejarte— dijo en tono serio y uniforme, dejando a Kagome por unos segundos descolocada.

—No quiero alejarme de él. Nunca— expresó segura.

Hiroto la miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules (expresivos y sinceros) que la habían cautivado desde hace tiempo y en ellos no pudo ver más que creía cada una de sus palabras. Tras unos segundos, resopló frustrado.

—Muy bien, tú verás. Pero si llega a ocurrir algo yo ya te he avisa…

—¿Pequeña?

El corazón de Kagome saltó emocionado y Hiroto pudo ver como en el mismo momento que se oía esa ronca y grave voz, una enorme sonrisa surcó los labios de la niña y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de forma hermosa. El chico apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—¡Tío! — exclamó Kagome girándose y encontrándose al medio demonio alternando su mirada entre ella y el niño, cauteloso. Rápidamente se acercó a él y lo rodeó por la cintura abrazándolo. Los brazos del hombre serpentearon, correspondiéndole el abrazo y esta vez su mirada no se apartó del jovenzuelo, intimidante— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó separándose con una sonrisa.

—Fui a dar un paseo y cuando me encontré con tu madre, dijo que tardabas mucho en volver de unos pocos mandados que te pidió— respondió y Kagome advirtió como su cuerpo estaba tenso. De reojo vio como Hiroto se cambiaba de pie, incómodo. ¿Ahora no decía esas cosas horribles? — Decidí venir a buscarte. ¿Es por él, por lo que tardas? — preguntó y entrecerrando sus ojos, no esperó contestación— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pequeña?

Kagome sonrió feliz por el apelativo y, sin poder evitarlo, le lanzó una mirada satisfecha al niño, casi burlona. Sí, ella era _su pequeña_ y siempre estarían juntos.

El niño sacudió la cabeza, un poco temerosa, e Inuyasha oyó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. En su interior, sonrió. Le estaba bien merecido, por molestar a su pequeño ángel.

—Solamente estábamos hablando— dijo Hiroto en tono bajo pero aun así el medio demonio pudo oírlo, y la niña también, la cual frunció el ceño disconforme con sus palabras.

—Me dijiste cosas muy malas— le respondió y ante su acusación, Inuyasha vio como el niño palidecía.

Eso atrajo aún más su atención. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese chaval tenía agallas para molestar a su ángel pues era popularmente conocido por la zona que esa niña y su familia estaba protegida por el solitario medio demonio que salvó al mundo del malvado demonio llamado Naraku.

—¿Y qué cosas malas son esas? — inquirió el medio demonio con voz filosa e irguiéndose. Notaba el peso de Colmillo de Hierro en su cintura pero no la usaría. ¿Contra un humano? Sería pan comido. Sin embargo, era muchísimo más placentero intimidarlo. Ver como rehuía la mirada, el sudor en su frente, el latir frenético de su pecho…

—N-no… no… yo… yo…—balbuceó Hiroto tragando saliva.

—¿Pequeña?

Kagome, todavía en los brazos de su tío, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el semblante serio del medio demonio. Le encantaba la sensación de protección que tenía junto a él, pues sabía que nada le pasaría y él vencería a los malos… pero tampoco quería que se metiera en problemas. Muchos humanos recelaban de él por el simple hecho de ser medio demonio y aunque no lo demostrara, eso molestaba mucho a su tío.

—Me dijo que mi vestido era feo.

Vio como dos rostros se giraban hacia ella. El más joven con alucinación y alivio y el mayor sorprendido. Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Por la mirada que le estaba echando su tío sabía que no la había creído, además de que no sabía cuánto había oído de la conversación. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo podía salir de la situación.

—Venga, tío, que seguro que mamá estará preocupada— añadió separándose de él y cogiendo del suelo la cesta, después de recoger su contenido volcado. Sin darle una mirada más a Hiroto, aferró la mano del medio demonio y tiró de él, el cual se dejó llevar sin oponer mucha resistencia. Eso así, antes de irse, le lanzó un vistazo que consiguió poner todos los vellos de puntas al chico— No hay nada que hacer. Vamos.

Mientras caminaban, la niña tirando del medio demonio, en la mente de él, como un acto reflejo, apareció otra escena diferente. Sus orbes doradas estaban fijas en el agarre de su mano con la más pequeña de su sobrina… pero, superponiéndose a la realidad, fue otra mano la vio entra la suya. Una más grande, suave y delicada…

Inuyasha sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad y el dolor cruzaba su pecho con ímpetu. No quiso, pero la imagen de _ella_ sentada en el pozo, con los rayos del sol rozando su piel, su suave cabellera bailando con la cálida brisa… apareció en su mente como un fogonazo. Recordaba ese día. Bueno, recordaba cada momento que había vivido junto a ella. Los atesoraba cada uno de ellos, al igual que hombre en el desierto con el agua. Sin eso, no podría sobrevivir.

 _—_ _No puedo competir con Kikyo… por lo menos mientras yo esté viva…—le había dicho con la mirada perdida, en tono triste, melancólico— También he pensado mucho sobre Kikyo. Kikyo y yo somos diferentes. Aunque digan que yo soy su reencarnación. Yo no soy Kikyo. Soy yo. Tengo mi propio corazón— hablaba sin mirarlo a los ojos y bajo su tono de voz, Inuyasha podía distinguir cada uno de los matices que claramente los diferencia con Kikyo. Claro que no eran igual. ¿Qué idiota pensaría eso? —Pero a pesar de todo entiendo muy bien los sentimientos de Kikyo. Son los mismos que los míos…—y fue entonces cuando lo miró e Inuyasha sintió como su mundo se tambaleaba— Inuyasha quería volver a verte—volvió a bajar la mirada pero el medio demonio nunca olvidaría sus hermosos ojos chocolate mirándolo con sinceridad, coraje... y amor— De algún modo cuando pensé que seguramente Kikyo podría estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo… comencé a calmarme. El deseo de encontrarte de nuevo podría ser el mismo. Así que me armé de valor y vine a verte… Quiero estar contigo Inuyasha. No puedo olvidarme de ti. Es así de simple—esas palabras pudieron haber sonado como un ruego, como una imploración, pero de ella no fue así. Cada uno de los vocablos se escuchó firme, seguro, cálido… perfecto saliendo de su boca. Por unos segundos, todo el universo tuvo sentido para el joven— Inuyasha, al menos dime una cosa: —se levantó y a paso lento se acercó a él, hasta que quedaron a poca distancia— ¿puedo quedarme contigo?_

 _—_ _¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? — la incredulidad y el asombro había teñido cada una de las palabras que salieron de sus labios._

 _Y ella cabeceó, mostrando la más hermosa y perfecta de sus sonrisas._

 _El sol se mostró y la iluminó a ella como si fuera un ser celestial, un ser de otro mundo. Y es que, realmente, para Inuyasha era así. Ella era alguien de otro tiempo, de otro mundo. No deberían estar juntos. Había tantos problemas por medio…_

 _Pero su deseo de permanecer junto a ella era mayor._

 _—_ _Inuyasha, vamos._

 _Y cogiéndolo de la mano, juntos caminaron por el bosque._

A un ritmo lento se fueron alejando y cuando las casas del poblado terminaron y empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque, Inuyasha se colocó a la misma altura de su sobrina, todavía con las manos entrelazadas, aunque ahora no lo obligara a andar. Su mente daba vueltas en ese recuerdo, una y otra vez, rememorando cada palabra, cada sonrisa de ella, cada mirada, cada brisa… Bebiéndola como si fuera el néctar de los dioses.

 _"_ _Me dijiste que querías estar junto a mí. Me dijiste que a pesar de todo deseabas permanecer a mi lado"_ pensó con agonía. _"¿Por qué no lo estás ahora? ¿Por qué me dejaste… solo?"_

Sin embargo, para esas preguntas no había respuestas. Echaron de su lado a Kagome hace diez años y sobrevivir cada uno de los días era un profundo y terrible esfuerzo.

—¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha parpadeó y bajando del nubarrón negro que tenía en su cabeza, ladeó el rostro para poder mirar a su pequeño ángel.

 _"_ _No",_ murmuró una pequeña voz en su cabeza, de pronto, _"no estás solo"_

—¿En qué estabas pensado? — inquirió la chica y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Realmente deseaba saber que estaba pasando por la mente de él. Qué era lo que lo hacía ponerse tan mal. ¿Y si era porque no la había creído y había escuchado su pelea con Hiroto? ¿Y si estaba tan serio y taciturno por eso? No, ella no quería eso…

—Sabes que yo no pienso eso, ¿verdad? Sabes que creo que todo lo que dicen son tonterías, ¿no? — dijo en tono bajo. Ante la mirada de confusión que el medio demonio le echó, Kagome inspiró hondo— Yo sé que tú no eres malo, tío. La gente dice por ahí que no debemos estar juntos porque eres un demonio… pero no creo eso. Tú eres mi tío. Tú eres bueno. Así que… bueno…— balbuceó— No deberías estar triste… por eso… Olvídalo…

Durante un segundo, un tenso silencio se instaló a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata, Kagome quiso salir corriendo. Quiso escalar los árboles que les rodeaban y alejarse de su lado, pues notaba perfectamente la mirada de él en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior. Los segundos pasaron y cuando la joven ya no podía aguantar más con la presión, sintió como Inuyasha apartaba su mano de la suya.

—Ven.

Kagome lo miró con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

Su tío la miraba con una intensidad que conseguía ponerle los pelos de puntas. Observó cómo se daba la vuelta y dándole la espalda, estiró sus brazos hacia atrás en una muda petición. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se subiera encima de él?

Sintió su corazón aumentar de velocidad.

—Venga, vamos— la azuzó el medio demonio, de pronto, con una tensión en la voz.

No la estaba mirando, sino que tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del universo o tuviera un problema muy importante encima. Kagome dudó por unos segundos, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar. Podía ver como sus hombros estaban rígidos y su respiración se había acelerado, al igual que si estuviera haciendo algo doloroso.

Y fue entonces, cuando él habló de nuevo:

—Pequeña, _por favor…_

Y las dudas desaparecieron. Consumida por una determinación que había aparecido ante el ruego, cabeceó y, llegando a la altura de su tío, pegó un salto y se sujetó a sus hombros, quedando sobre su espalda. Un extraño sentimiento apareció en ella y aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello, sintió su pecho retorcerse.

Entonces, como sacado de otra dimensión, Kagome creyó volar.

De pronto, su tío había empezado a correr a gran velocidad por entre los árboles del bosque. No tenía destino fijo, sino que se limitaba a correr lo máximo que sus pies podían. La joven percibía el viento estrellarse contra su rostro, impidiéndole un poco la tarea de ver ya que tenía que entrecerrar los ojos, y sintió tras ella, su melena azabache bailar. Con la emoción de la carrera, Kagome sintió como su corazón quería explotar en su pecho y un agradable cosquilleo se había apoderado de su estómago.

Era… maravillosa la sensación.

E Inuyasha saltó.

Kagome tuvo que ahogar un jadeo cuando la sensación de vértigo la inundó al verse sobre las ramas de gran árbol, pero no tuvo tiempo a admirar las vistas, cuando volvieron a saltar, viajando ahora entre los ramajes. La niña quiso reír por la cantidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse firmemente a su tío para no caerse y ver cómo el mundo corría a su alrededor de forma vertiginosa.

Realmente parecía como si estuvieran volando y los estúpidos asuntos terrenales no tuvieran cavidad en aquel maravilloso y fantástico momento. Solamente estaban su tío y ella, moviéndose por el mundo, como si fueran uno solo. Sin tener en cuenta nada ni nadie… sin necesitarlos para ser feliz.

Amó esa sensación.

Inuyasha, mientras corría como un loco sin control alguno, tuvo que reconocer, sintió como su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho y el nudo que se había instalado en la garganta le impedía respirar.

Todavía se estaba replantando, después de no sabía cuánto tiempo corriendo, el motivo de aquello. ¿Por qué demonios le había pedido que se subiera a su espalda? ¿Con qué finalidad? ¿No sabía los recuerdos que le traía? Mil y una veces había llevada… a _ella,_ en aquella misma postura, mientras viajaban juntos. Si se concentraba podría jurar que ese momento podía oler ese aroma a azahar que tanto adoraba, rodeándolo.

Sin embargo en el presente, la situación era tan diferente… y a la vez tan parecida.

Porque ahora a la que llevaba consigo, por un estúpido impulso que siguió, era su pequeño ángel, pero… realmente la sensación era más o menos la misma. Sentía esa misma libertad y aceptación que cuando con ella.

¿Cuán idiota podía sonar eso?

Ella era _su_ pequeña… Ella era tan inocente, tan dulce, tan… _pequeña_ … que aún no era consciente de la maldad y el horror del mundo con los de su especie.

Y de nuevo, tan parecida y diferente que era con _su_ Kagome… Mientras que ella sabía todo, la pequeña todavía no… Sin embargo, por extraño y absurdo que pareciera, ambas permanecen a su lado… O lo hicieron.

Alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos, pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho no lo dejaba concentrarse bien.

Sintiendo como sus piernas se empezaban a entumecer, Inuyasha paró en lo alto de una rama. Jadeando, oyó como a su espalda, su pequeño ángel soltaba una exclamación, seguro que sobrecogida por la hermosa escena que tenían frente suya.

Estaban a una altura considerable y lo único que podían ver eran árboles en una vistosa gama de colores verdes. A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño claro con un brillante y luminoso lago con animales bebiendo de sus aguas y finalmente, coronando la estampa, las montañas se alzaban, altivas y majestuosas.

Esta era una de las cosas buenas que tenía el ser como era.

—Increíble… Es precioso…— la escuchó decir en voz baja.

Y supo que había hecho bien en seguir su impulso. Durante un momento, cuando la oyó murmurar tras malinterpretar su silencio, defendiéndolo… a _él…_ a un _medio demonio_ … fue como si viajara al pasado y volviera a escuchar eso de otros labios.

 _—_ _Pero… es que… había estado pensando… que tampoco habría nada de malo en que siguieran siendo como hasta ahora, que siguieras siendo un medio demonio. A mí ya me gustas tal y cómo eres, ¿sabes?_

Y una devastadora sensación de pérdida lo arroyó, así que tuvo que hacer lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

No se arrepentía en absoluto.

Desde que _ella_ se fue, jamás había llevado a alguien de aquella manera sobre su espalda, pues le traía dolorosos recuerdos… pero ahora, sintiendo la felicidad y emoción por ese pequeño (y en apariencia insignificante) acto, pensó que no le importaría hacerlo.

Dolería, sí.

¿Pero no se estaba acostumbrando a eso?

—¿Podemos ir al lago? — le preguntó la joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Su rostro se suavizó ante el entusiasmo que oía en la joven.

—Claro. Pero no debemos volver tarde. Tu madre se preocupará de que pueda pasar algo.

Sintió como su pequeño ángel rodaba su cuello, en un tímido abrazo, y apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro. Inuyasha notó como su corazón aumentar de velocidad.

—Estoy contigo, tío— habló ella suavemente con aliente chocando contra la piel de su cuello, en una caricia— Sé que no pasará nada porque tú me protegerás.

 _"_ _Tú me protegerás"_

¿Cuántas veces _ella_ le había dicho eso?

—Te pareces tanto a ella…— murmuró en voz baja, para él, antes de pegar el salto que los llevaría al lago.

Lo que no supo era que la pequeña Kagome había escuchado lo que había dicho.

* * *

 ***Snif snif* Me encanta esta pareja... ¿lo había dicho ya? Son tan adorables... ^^**

 **Kagome futura y Kagome pasada... Son tan diferente pero tan parecidas... El pobre Inuyasha ya no sabe ni que pensar. Se siente confuso.**

 **Algunas de ustedes me habéis preguntado por si entre Inuyasha y la pequeña Kag surgirá el amor más allá de lo fraternal... Y para eso, lo siento, chicas. tendréis que seguir leyendo. No quiero desvelarlo pues siento que sino quitaría la magia de esta dulce pareja, la cual lo inesperado es lo maravilloso y que más nos atrae de ellos, ¿no? Al menos, esa es mi humilde opinión. ¿Ustedes que pensáis?**

 **¿Merece algún review?**

 **¡Nos vemos, jóvenes hanyous!(?**


	8. Especial6: Malo

**10 años.**

—¿Qué crees que me contestará? — inquirió Koyuki mientras que diestramente se colocaba su pelo negro en una coleta y se lo ataba con una cinta. Se observó en el reflejo del agua y cuando vio que estaba decente se sonrió— Espero que me deje. Me gustaría mucho…

Kagome arqueó una ceja y soltó una risilla. Siguió moviendo sus pies de forma circular formando remolinos pues los tenía metidos en el río, sentada junto a su hermana.

—Mamá se enfadará y lo sabes— le recordó maliciosa. Vio como Koyuki fruncía su ceño, girándose hacia ella y eso hizo que riera aún más.

—Mamá _no_ tiene por qué enterarse.

—Bueno, yo no se lo diré… pero… ¿y el tío? — inquirió divertida— Nanao también podría decírselo, sabes que se han hecho muy buenas amigas.

Koyuki estuvo callada por unos segundos, como si estuviera midiendo cuales serías las consecuencias de sus actos y por la tristeza en su mirada y la rabia, su gemela se apiadó de ella y sacudiendo su cabeza, se levantó y se acercó a su hermana. Con confianza, apoyó las manos en los hombros de esta.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? — le preguntó firme.

Esta vez Koyuki no tuvo que pensarlo. Con resolución, asintió.

La mayor de las hermanas sonrió.

—Entonces no te preocupes. Te ayudaré a conseguirlo. Juntas.

Los labios de la gemela también se curvaron agradecida.

—Gracias, hermana.

Así que allí estaban, adentrándose en la aldea. Una al lado de la otra, en dirección a la casita que tenían en la aldea su tío Kohaku y su reciente mujer, Nanao. Hacía ya varios meses que Kohaku había decidido asentarse en la aldea y dejar su vida de exterminador de demonio, como había sido la madre de ambas niñas. En realidad ellas no habían visto mucho a su tío pues este estaba todo el tiempo viajando de un lugar para otro, y pocas veces había decidido pasarse a hacer una visita. Pero desde un día llegó de la mano de una mujer, anunciando que se casaban y que se quedarían a vivir allí, las niñas nunca vieron a su madre tan feliz y contenta. Dos meses después fue la boda de ellos y las niñas vieron como su madre lloraba de felicidad.

Y algo más, se dio cuenta Kagome. No sabía si era por instinto o algo, pero Kagome sabía que algo tenía mal a su madre en ese día donde todo debía ser dicha y felicidad. Había una mota de tristeza en su mirada que le era imposible apartar.

—Bien. Estoy preparada— asintió Koyuki con su mirada brillando con resolución.

—¡Tú puedes! — la animó Kagome.

Koyuki cogió aire profundamente y se perdió por las calles del pueblo, pues en aquel momento, por algún extraño motivo, había decido hacerlo sola. Kagome la vio marchar y cuando despareció de su vista, el aire que había estado conteniendo sus pulmones fue exhalado con resignación.

 _"_ _Necesito volver a mi árbol"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente cuando se encontró sola.

Se dio la vuelta y estaba por deshacer el camino que había hecho con su hermana, pues el río donde ambas habían estado se encontraba cerca del Goshimboku, cuando una voz la paró.

—¡Hermana!

Rápidamente se giró pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía un pequeño bultito rodeándole la cintura.

—¡Hola, Satoshi! — le correspondió el abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su hermano pequeño rio y le dio otro beso, solo que este era más baboso y con una mueca entre asqueada y divertida, Kag se pasó una mano por la mejilla. Satoshi tenía el pelo castaño rizado y sus ojos marrones claros. Alguna que otra peca coronaba sus mejillas y eso lo hacía ver aún más tierno.

—¿Estás solo? — inquirió la chica, sacando a la luz su instinto protector. Vio como el chico fruncía el ceño, pues como él decía "no le gustaba ser controlado por sus hermanitas cuando era él el que tenía que cuidarlas" — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—He venido con Rin— le contestó el niño y dando un paso hacia atrás, cogió la mano de la joven que allí esperaba, viendo toda la escena.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de ello y es por eso que sintió un rubor en sus mejillas.

Rin, al igual que Shippo, en todos esos años había crecido y eso se notaba. Era ya una hermosa muchacha de dieciocho años. Su cabellera negra azabache le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y sus grandes ojos pardos eran de lo más expresivos. Siempre llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y a pesar de que tenía sus manos firmes de trabajar junto a la anciana Kaede, su piel era tersa, blanca y brillante. Y, si no parecía ver mal, en aquellos momentos, sus ojos brillaban a gran medida, como si estuviera conteniendo una gran felicidad.

Según había oído Kagome, Rin tenía muchos pretendientes por aquella zona, pero ninguno se atrevía a expresar su devoción en público, pues era bien sabido que aquella joven tenía un demonio guardián que velaba por ella.

Lord Sesshomaru. Demonio y señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

Kagome nunca había visto en persona a Lord Sesshomaru, pero si había escuchado cosas de él, por sus padres, tíos o por la mismísima Rin, la cual una que otra vez le había dado algunos detalles de aquel demonio. Sin embargo, y era lo que más intrigaba a la jovencita, del modo en el que se conocieron no soltaba prenda. Y pudiera parecer una loca, Kagome creía que Rin estaba al tanto del secreto de su tío Inuyasha, junto con sus padres, la anciana Kaede y sus tíos Kohaku y Shippo.

—Buenos días, Kag— sonrió cálidamente Rin.

Kagome correspondió el saludo.

—¿A dónde ibais? — preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

—Satoshi quería bajar al pueblo para jugar con Hanna, y como tu madre estaba ocupada en estos momentos, decidí acompañarlo yo, ¿verdad? — explicó la muchacha pasando una de sus manos por la cabellera castaña del niño.

Satoshi sonrió y pudo verse entre sus labios el hueco de dos de los dientes que se habían caído.

Kagome rio. Hanna era una niña, de la misma edad de su hermano, de la que estaba seguro que su hermano quería. Bueno, siempre que podían estaban juntos, además de que Satoshi declaraba que nunca se separaría de su amiga Hanna.

—¿Y tú? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Estaba acompañando a mi hermana a la aldea. Ahora iba a dar una vuelta antes de visitar a tío Kohaku— respondió omitiendo el lugar a donde se dirigía.

Rin sonrió y estaba por responder cuando sintió como Satoshi tiraba de sus manos para que empezara a andar.

—¡Vamos, Rin! ¡Hanna me está esperando!

—Sí, sí, ya voy— respondió, comenzando a caminar, complaciente— Bueno, Kag, ¿nos veremos después? — cuestionó, andando lentamente, con el pequeño todavía tirando.

—Sí, claro. Iremos allí para cenar— afirmó Kagome, alzando una mano, despidiéndose.

Rin le lanzó una sonrisa de despedida y terminó dejando que el pequeño lo llevara a donde sea que fuera. Kagome, como había hecho antes con su gemela, observó cómo se iban hasta que desaparecerían.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Aquella noche, siendo una tradición, una vez al mes, todos se reunían en la casa de la anciana Kaede para cenar. La niña amaba esos momentos. Todos reunidos, en familia, en un momento feliz… y juntos.

Una curvatura se formó en sus labios.

Amaba a su familia.

·

—¿Entonces?

Koyuki quiso esconder una sonrisa, pero fallando estrepitosamente, sus labios se curvaron y sacudiendo su cabeza, asintió.

—¡Me ha dicho que sí! — exclamó en un grito bajo. Aunque estaban fuera de la cabaña y desde ahí podían oír las voces y conversaciones de los demás dentro, no se fiaban que _alguien_ pudiera escucharlo. En especial su madre— Me costó un poco, pero finalmente pude convencerlo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, hermana— la abrazó Kagome, contenta. Su hermana siempre había querido eso y le gustaba saber que estaba empezando a cumplir su sueño.

—Por ahora, pude conseguir una tarde a la semana, pero conforme pase el tiempo, aumentará la cosa— le explicaba ella en susurros, aún si separarse de ella.

—Tendrás mucho cuidado, ¿verdad? — murmuró Kagome.

Frunciendo el ceño, extrañada, Koyuki se separó para mirar fijamente a su gemela.

—¿Cuidado por qué? Es tío Kohaku, no dejará que me pase nada.

—Claro— cabeceó Kagome— Pero llegará un momento en el que la cosa se vuelva peligroso. Y quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás y tendrás mucho cuidado, hermana.

Confusa por las palabras de la chica, Koyuki cogió una de las manos de ella para estrecharlas fuertemente.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kag. Lo prometo.

Sintiendo, de pronto, un nudo en el estómago y en su garganta, Kagome volvió a abrazarla, pasando sus manos por el cuello de ella. Claro que estaba contenta por su hermana, pero en la época en la que vivían, seguir la vida que quería conseguir su hermana: llena de aventuras y emociones, era muy peligroso. Y por un momento, había imaginado que la perdía, consiguiendo que un fuerte dolor se aferrara a su pecho. A su memoria llegó aquella tarde en la que decidió que se llamaría Kag. Cuando descubrió aquella persona que se escondía en los pensamientos y el corazón de su tío Inuyasha.

 _"_ _Hace algún tiempo conocí a alguien. Era una persona muy importante para mí y nos hicimos muy amigos. Éramos buenos amigos. Como tú y tu hermana…"_

¿Era así de mal como se sentía su tío? ¿Ese profundo dolor anidaba siempre en el pecho de su tío?

Ahora podía llegar a comprenderlo mejor y eso no consiguió otra cosa que aumentar su deseo por ayudarlo a sentirse bien.

Haría lo que fuera.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera, chicas?

Como si se hubieran quemado, ambas se separaron de la otra y girando la cabeza, vieron en la puerta la figura Rin, mirándola curiosas. Fugazmente las hermanas cruzaron una mirada, antes de que, a la vez, sacudieran la cabeza y sonrieran felices.

—Nada. Solo estábamos mirando las estrellas— contestó Kagome.

El ceño de la muchacha se pobló de unas pocas arrugas. De la mayor de las hermanas podía esperarse esa reacción, pues a ella le gustaba mucho ver las estrellas y disfrutaba de un buen momento de tranquilidad, pero su gemela… A su gemela lo que más le gustaba era la acción, la emoción y el movimiento. No la veía quieta, tirada sobre la hierba, simplemente observando. No obstante, si era cierto que ambas hermanas hacían muchas cosas juntas y eran muy unidas, así no era nada extraño verla cuchicheando entre ellas y no dejando que los demás vieran sus cosas.

—Bueno, pues será mejor que entréis— les sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago— La comida ya está y quiero decir algo y me gustaría que estuviéramos todos.

Las chicas aceptaron encantadas e intrigadas y tiempo después un gran número de personas se encontraba reunida en aquel pequeño (pero acogedor) espacio que era la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Encabezando la reunión estaba la anciana Kaede y junto a ella Rin, Sango y Miroku cogidos de la mano, las gemelas y el pequeño Satoshi, Kohaku con su brazo por encima de los hombros de Nanao y, finalmente, algo apartado y apoyado en la pared, Inuyasha.

Todos estaban en un silencio expectante (y satisfecho respecto a la comida), pues Rin había vuelto a anunciar que tenía algo que contar. Todos querían saber aquello que había hecho que el rostro de la muchacha resplandeciera de aquella manera. Incluso tío Inuyasha, se dio cuenta Kagome, estaba algo erguido y sus orejitas no dejaban de moverse, inquietas.

La joven tuvo que contener el impulso de levantarse y tocar aquellas orejas tan lindas. ¡Le encantaban! Desde pequeñas siempre les había llamado la atención y a pesar de le rogaba a su tío que le dejara tocarlas, él, sonrojándose furiosamente, se negaba sin contemplaciones. Kagome, en aquellos momentos, hacía un mohín, demasiado tierno para Inuyasha el cual debía tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse firme.

Kagome, la cual se encontraba observando por el rabillo del ojo a su tío y mirando con fascinación sus peluditas orejas, notó como él se giraba a mirarla y la pillaba. Notando el calor en sus mejillas, Kagome curvó sus labios en una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño. Y como venía haciendo de un tiempo atrás, a pesar de que fue compensada con una ceja arqueada, en sus pupilas doradas también se podía ver el cariño que le profesaba. Sus ojos seguían siendo duros y fríos, pero bajo aquella capa glacial, la pequeña estaba empezando a leer un lenguaje al cual muy pocos tenían acceso.

Y le encantaba eso. La hacía sentir especial, querida… y única.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirnos, cariño? — inquirió la anciana Kaede con una dulce sonrisa. Lo que al principio había creído que era una ayuda hacia esa niña, para que pudiera vivir una vida entre humanos (ya que no pensaba que sería buena idea de que una humana se criara con demonio y más si era Sesshomaru), terminó formándose un fuerte lazo de cariño, pues la quería como si fuera una hija.

Rin, con una curvatura en sus labios, se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y después de coger aire profundamente para darse fuerza, alzó la mirada.

—Creo que es el momento de irme— anunció sin ninguna vacilación en su voz.

Durante unos segundos, nadie expresó nada. El silencio reinó en la sala. Kohaku arqueo una ceja, Nanao parpadeó sorprendida, Sango y Miroku se miraron entre ellos al igual que sus dos hijas y Kaede sintió como sus ojos se aguaban de la emoción.

—Mi niña…— murmuró.

—Llevaba tiempo atrás pensándolo… pero hace pocos días acepté formalmente— explicó la muchacha en tono bajo.

—¿Tiempo atrás? ¿Cuánto tiempo? — inquirió Sango.

—Bueno… la última visita no, sino en la anterior fue cuando me lo propuso— confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior— Pero yo no supe que responderle, porque no quería separarme de ustedes. Yo os quiero igual que si fuerais mi familia y…

—Y nosotros a ti, cariño— la cortó la anciana Kaede, mientras colocaba sus arrugadas manos, sobre las de la chiquilla, dándole un apretón— Desde siempre fuiste y serás una de más nosotros, Rin.

—Por supuesto— corroboró Sango sonriéndole con cariño y Nanao, de fondo, asintió apoyándola.

—Gracias, chicos— dijo Rin emocionada, pasando su mirada por todos los que estaban allí.

—No tienes que darlas, joven Rin, sabes que con gusto aquí tienes tu hogar siempre que lo necesites— habló con voz solemne Miroku, que fue correspondido por un suave apretón de mano de parte de su esposa, confirmando sus palabras.

—Nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti— añadió Sango.

—Y ni que decir de la nuestra, Rin— dijo esta vez Nanao— A pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos… Bueno, ya eres una muy buena amiga para mi.

—Aquí estaremos para lo que sea— secundó Kohaku.

Rin sintió como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla ante todo el cariño que estaba sintiendo. De pequeña siempre se sintió perdida, después de que su familia muriera a manos de unos lobos y tuviera que quedarse sola… pero desde de que conoció a Sesshomaru y a aquellas personas… se sentía la chica más afortunada del universo.

—¿Volverás? — se oyó entonces la suave voz de Satoshi en el lugar.

Se giró hacia donde estaban los tres niños y una cálida sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al verlos con un aura de tristeza y a Satoshi con sus labios curvados hacia abajo, como si pensaran que no la verían jamás. La muchacha abrió sus brazos y a ellos rápidamente fue el pequeño, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Claro que sí. Vendré a visitaros a menudo— le dijo sobre su cabellera, aunque mirando a las niñas.

Satoshi apretó su abrazo y las niñas le sonrieron.

—¡Keh! Ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

—Inuyasha no seas un maleducado— le reprendió la anciana Kaede.

El medio demonio masculló algo más por lo bajo, sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño ángel. Podía notar perfectamente la tristeza en ella, en como tenía los hombros hundidos o en la mueca de sus labios. Pero sobre todo en sus ojos azules. Y no le gustaba nada.

—Estáis montando un escándalo para nada— se quejó alzando ligeramente la barbilla. Se cruzó de brazos, de modo que sus manos se escondieron en su traje— Si se va con el estúpido de Sesshomaru seguro que estará bien. Además, ha dicho que volverá. No ha ocurrido una gran catástrofe.

Aunque, realmente, para Inuyasha si era así. Sentía terriblemente familiar el dolor ante la pérdida o la ausencia de un ser querido. Y no deseaba volver a revivirlo. Había llegado a cogerle algo de cariño a aquella mocosa, pero sabría que estaría bien. Su hermano la cuidaría.

 _Tal y como no lo hizo él._

—Inuyasha tiene razón— dijo Rin para cortar el silencio y disminuir un poco la tensión que ocasionaban las malas miradas de los demás hacia el medio demonio, recriminándolo— Volveré a menudo para veros.

Y entonces la casa se convirtió en jolgorio y dejando a un lado la tristeza, todos empezaron a hablar con emoción y entusiasmo pues ya no venían aquel acontecimiento como una separación, sino por el comenzó de la vida tan ansiada por la muchacha. Todas las mujeres se fueron a reunirse con Rin y formando un corrillo empezaron a cotillear y hacerle preguntas a una sonrosada jovencita. Por otro lado, los hombres, no podían más que observar a sus mujeres con una sonrisa enamorada.

E Inuyasha… Bueno, Inuyasha no podía apartar la mirada de su pequeña, la cual se encontraba en esos momentos sentada entre su madre y la ancana Kaede y tenía una dulce curvatura de labio, mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían.

—Vamos, Inuyasha. Dejemos a las mujeres hablar lo que quieran— habló Miroku después de un rato, levantándose— Salgamos un poco fuera. ¿No os apetece?

—Sí— asintió Kohaku imitando a su cuñado— Me vendría un poco de aire fresco.

Miroku miró interrogante al medio demonio y el cual, encogiéndose de hombros, los siguió y los tres salieron de la cabaña. Fuera hacía una bonita noche, con una brisa que se agradecía.

—Un pollito que ha salido de su cascarón— comentó Miroku al aire.

—Ya se sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría— añadió Kohaku y una sonrisa nostálgica se adueñó de su rostro— Demasiado creía yo que estaba tardando Sesshomaru en reclamarla para sí.

—¿Quién lo diría? — inquirió el hombre riendo— El demonio que detestaba a los humanos y ahora… queriendo convivir con una de ellas. El mundo es una caja de sorpresas.

—No es tan sorprendente para mi— se encogió de hombros Kohaku y sus ojos, de pronto, se perdieron en el paisaje, recorriéndolo— En el tiempo que estuve viajando con ellos y en otras ocasiones… podía ver lo importante que era esa niña para el demonio. No había momento en el que la mirara y su frío semblante no se suavizara.

—Esa niña pudo sacar lo mejor de Sesshomaru, eso es seguro— corroboró Muroku a su cuñado.

El silencio se instaló por unos segundos que era amortiguado por la animada conversación de las chicas desde el interior de la cabaña. Miroku suspiró.

—Qué tiempos aquellos…— exhaló con voz decaída.

Nada más decirlo notó como el cuerpo del medio demonio se envaraba y se tensaba. Sus labios formaron una fina línea y vio el deseo de escapar lo más rápido posible. El hombre se maldijo. Cada vez que sacaban el tema, Inuyasha siempre huía, sin querer afrontarse a él. Y después de tanto tiempo, el medio demonio era un buen amigo (su mejor amigo exactamente) y quería ayudarle de alguna forma. Sin embargo, él no lo dejaba.

—Las cosas han cambiado…

—Inuyasha— cortó la frase Miroku, mirando fijamente al medio demonio— No…

—Tengo que irme— espetó de mala manera, sin dejarlo terminar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto fijo a lo lejos.

Esta vez, Miroku fue más rápido y cuando Inuyasha se quiso dar cuenta, la mano de él tenía aprisionado uno de sus brazos con firmeza. Sabía que sin esfuerzo podría librarse de eso, pero no quería dañarlo. A pesar de todo, Miroku era su amigo y no quería hacerle daño… Sin embargo, ya sentía el peso del agujero en su pecho ante la inminente conversación que se acercaba. Y de la no quería ser partícipe ni quería escuchar.

Todavía dolía como el primer día…

—Ya han pasado casi 10 años, Inuyasha— recordó suavemente, como quien habla con una terrible fiera que está a punto de atacar.

Inuyasha no contestó y eso frustró aún más a Miroku. Podía ver como los muros que edificaban a su alrededor se alzaban, alejándolo del mundo exterior. Aislándolo en su dolor.

—Nosotros también la echamos mucho de menos, amigo, pero debemos seguir con nuestra vida adelante.

—Cállate— masculló el medio demonio.

—A la señorita no le hubiera gustado verte así— siguió hablando Miroku, incauto— Ella siempre quiso lo mejor para nosotros, Inuyasha y tú… tú no estás bien. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de tener una conversación?

—No sigas, monje— hubo una advertencia entre sus palabras.

—Miroku…—quiso meterse Kohaku. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero la fría e iracunda miranda del medio demonio conseguía que se le pusieran los vellos de puntas, a pesar de que había luchado contra millones de ellos.

Sin embargo, Miroku siguió sin escuchar y clavando su mirada con firmeza en Inuyasha, ahondó un poco más.

—El tan solo echo de mencionarla… o hablar del pasando, en la época que estuvo con nosotros viajando, te pone muy irascible y gruñón. Más, incluso, de lo que eras antes…— dio un paso hacia él y le dio un cálido apretón en el brazo de compañerismo— Debes dejar todo el dolor atrás… Eso no te hace nada bien…

—¡Maldita sea, te dije que te callaras! — terminó por explotar y de una sacudida, se soltó del agarre del humano. Miroku, aguantando la respiración, vio todo el dolor, el miedo, la pérdida y la ira en sus ojos dorados— ¡¿Crees que no lo sé, idiota?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que estar recordándomelo todo el tiempo?! ¡Y no es el dolor lo que me hace mal, sino su ausencia, ¿entiendes?! ¡Solo soy un maldito vacío sin ella! ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a decirme que me olvide del pasado, ¿me oyes?! ¡Jamás! ¡Ella siempre estará en mis pensamientos!

Y tras haber dicho aquello, de un salto huyó del lugar, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se instaló a su alrededor, adueñándose del lugar. Ni si quiera se oían los animales del alrededor o la charlas de las mujeres…

Miroku tragó saliva, intentando disolver el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, cuando oyó una voz temblorosa.

—Papi… ¿por qué has sido tan malo con tío Inuyasha?

Y al girarse se encontró con Kagome, la cual estaba en la puerta de la cabaña con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su pecho subía y bajaba entrecortados y en sus labios había una mueca.

Miroku se sintió morir.

—¿No veías lo enfadado y triste que estaba? ¿Por qué seguiste? — insistió la niña sin dejar de mirarlo— Tú dices que debemos ser bueno y respetar a los demás, papá… ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo? Lo trataste muy mal y él se tuvo que ir…— de pronto, Kagome bajó la mirada— Eres malo, yo no quiero un padre malo.

Y como había hecho segundos antes el medio demonio, Kagome corrió lejos de allí.

No oyó la voz de su padre llamándola, sino que su mente estaba centrado en una cosa que imperaba en su cuerpo.

Debía encontrar a su tío y ayudarlo.

* * *

 **¡Ay! Poquito a poquito, mientras que unas cosas vuelven a su cauce, otras se van calentando...**

 **¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

 **¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos, jóvenes hanyous!(?**


	9. Especial7: Juntos

**10 años.**

Como si su propio corazón se lo hubiera dicho, la joven Kag supo a donde tenía que dirigirse para encontrar a su tío.

No supo el por qué de aquel pensamiento, sin embargo, era como si su mente se lo chillara siendo la única opción posible. Así que decidió no pensar más en ello y solamente siguió su instinto.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pies la habían llevado al Goshimboku y vio sobre una de las ramas de este la oscura figura de un ser. Paró en las raíces de árbol, sintiendo su corazón bombear frenética y jadeó, en busca del tan necesitado aire.

Un nudo se había formado en su estómago y sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Su tío sufría mucho, muchísimo, por la ausencia de esa chica que también se llamaba Kagome.

 _¿Por qué se fue?_ , fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de chica mientras pensaba en el aura de tristeza que rodeaba a su tío, _¿Por qué lo dejaste? ¿Tú no lo querías? Yo quiero mucho a mi tío y jamás lo dejaré. Siempre estaremos juntos… entonces… ¿por qué lo hiciste tú?_

Por un momento, un profundo odio y rencor empezó a formarse en las entrañas de la pequeña Kagome mientras pensaba en esa figura misteriosa que era _la otra_ Kagome. Por su culpa se sentía mal y no podía ser feliz. Nunca sonreía y tenía una fea mirada. Si no fuera por ella, su tío no estaría así.

Y Kag la detestó.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, no era su problema. Su tío no era así por _ella_ como había pensado antes, sino que todo era culpa de esa bruja de _Kagome_ que lo había abandonado.

La niña pensó que si en algún momento se encontraba con esa mujer le arañaría toda la cara por venganza, aunque sabía que a su madre no le gustaba la violencia. No podía evitarlo. El sentimiento era superior a ella.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, decidió dejar eso para más tarde. Ahora debía ayudar a su tío.

Mordiéndose el labio, alzó la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en la figura que encontraba entre las ramas de los árboles. ¿Si lo llamaba… la escucharía?

Eso esperaba, porque ella no era muy buena escalando los árboles.

—¡Tío! ¡Tío, soy yo!

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada. Pero entonces, observó como el medio demonio se movía, imperceptiblemente primero y después inclinando su rostro, Kagome supo que la estaba mirando. No podía verlo bien por la oscuridad y la distancia, pero ella _lo sabía._

Tras escuchar una maldición lejana, la chica vio como pegaba un salto y de pronto la imponente figura se encontraba delante de ella. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando la fiera mirada del medio demonio estaba puesta en ella. Percibió, con mucho esfuerzo, que sus ojos tenían un tenue color rojizo y todavía quedaban marcas húmedas en su mejilla.

Kagome sintió como el aire dejaba de viajar a sus pulmones. Nunca. Nunca había visto a su tío llorar. Podía ver todo el dolor y la pérdida en su mirada dorada, sí, pero jamás había soltado una lágrima.

Unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarlo la consumieron y siguiendo sus instintos, no lo pensó, sino que simplemente sus piernas se movieron y cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus brazos habían rodeado el pecho de su tío.

—¡Tío!

Durante unos segundos, Inuyasha no supo que hacer. Su cuerpo quieto, no pudo más que observar boquiabierto y paralizando a su pequeño ángel, la cual se encontraba aferrándose a él como si fuera un trozo de madera en medio de un bravío mar.

Cuando, en realidad, era todo al revés. Era él el que se sentía perdido, el que no sabía qué hacer, el que no sabía dónde estaba la verdad, qué era real y qué no existía… _más_. Su pecho se contrajo, con el dolor alimentando ese vacío de su corazón y durante unos segundos deseó que todo desapareciera.

No más dolor.

No más añoranza.

No más sufrir.

No más soledad.

No más… Kagome.

Sin embargo, rápidamente supo que aquello era una tontería que no tenía ni voz ni voto. A pesar de cuanto doliera, él no quería olvidar. Porque por _ella_ era que conseguía levantarse por las mañanas, vivir un día más. La esperanza de que un día estarían juntos.

Y al parecer era eso lo que no entendía Miroku.

—Pequeña…— murmuró el medio demonio segundos antes de volver en si y aferrarse con fuerza a la niña.

A pesar de todo, su pequeño ángel seguía con él. No importaba como fuera la cosa, siempre, siempre, su Kag tenía un consuelo y una sonrisa para regalarle. Y no podía estar más agradecido al cielo por haberla puesto en su vida cuando más lo necesitaba.

—No hagas caso a mi padre, ¿vale? — oyó la voz amortiguada de la pequeña— Es un tonto. No sabe lo que dice.

Inuyasha quiso reír, pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas y no pudo más que apretarla contra sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — inquirió, no obstante— ¿Cómo pudiste adentrarte a solas en el bosque, pequeña? Y encima de noche.

La chica se separó levemente y sus ojos achocolatados lo miraron fijamente, con una seguridad que sorprendió al medio demonio.

—Tenía que venir a ayudarte. Te fuiste muy mal.

Durante unos segundos él no dijo nada y realmente agradeció que fue de noche en estos momentos para que no se viera el estúpido color que estaba cogiendo sus mejillas. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, apartó la mirada.

 _¿Por qué tenían que ser tan parecidas?_

Tenía que hacer algo, cambiar de tema, lo que fuera.

—Ven, vamos— murmuró entre dientes.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida el momento antes de sentir sus brazos rodeándola y el viento chocando con su cuerpo. Jadeó por el cosquilleo en su estómago y cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraban en la misma rama que había estado tiempo antes su tío. Sonrió, sus ojos escapándose a la bonita pero escasa vista que tenía. El cielo estaba oscuro, solamente reflejado por la luna que coronaba el firmamento en todo su esplendor.

Vio cómo su tío se sentaba, apoyándose en el ancho tronco del árbol y para no caerse (y por qué no, para estar más cómoda) se apoyó en él. La calidez de su cuerpo la rodeó y su cuerpo se relajó completamente. Sin embargo, aunque su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, su mente no dejaba de trabajar. En ella todavía recordaba una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido frente a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Las palabras de su padre, de su tío… Su huida… Su dolor.

Y todo por la _otra_ Kagome.

Kag nunca había sido una niña conflictiva, caía bien a todo el mundo y ella se llevaba bien con todos… pero desde el primer momento que escuchó de ella, realmente detestó a esa mujer. ¿Por qué le había hecho tanto daño a su tío? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo?

Esas y muchas más preguntas carcomían su cabeza y ahí, segura y cálida entre sus brazos, la niña honestamente no pudo aguantarlo.

Quería mucho a su tío y deseaba ayudarlo.

No podía quedarse callado.

—¿Por qué _ella_ se fue de viaje?

Fue una simple pregunta, salida de unos tímidos labios y expresados con una dulce voz. Sin embargo, para el medio demonio aquello fue como si el mismísimo Naraku hubiera renacido de sus cenizas para atormentarlo. Sintió como el aire dejaba de viajar a sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

 _¿Por qué le estaba preguntando su pequeño ángel eso?_

—¿Qué?

Notó como la niña se removía incómoda entre sus brazos, pero apenas reparó en ello. Su mente se encontraba girando en un rápido espiral. El dolor de su cuerpo se incrementó y tuvo que apretar sus labios firmemente para que no se escapara un grito de ellos.

—Ella— murmuró Kag en una trémula voz— Tu amiga. La… _otra_ Kagome.

La pequeña esperó la contestación con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y cuando creyó que no iba a obtener una contestación, lo sintió inspirar profundamente.

—Tuvo que hacerlo.

No sabía qué diablos le pasaba, por qué había dicho eso, pero cuando las palabras salieron del exterior… se hicieron más _real._ Ella se fue, _tuvo_ que hacerlo. Las cosas debían ser así. No obstante, eso solo consiguió que el agujero de su pecho aumentara de tamaño, arrasando con todo.

—¿Cómo? — parpadeó Kag— ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse contigo?

 _Somos distintos, somos de diferentes mundos, diferentes épocas… ¿En qué estúpido momento creímos que esto podría funcionar?_

Inuyasha no contestó y la pequeña sintió como el muro empezaba a alzarse peligrosamente a su alrededor. Aquel que tanto tiempo le estaba costando destruir, que tanto esfuerzo tenía. Su tío estaba metiéndose en su interior, encerrándose en su dolor.

Y ella no podía permitirlo.

Casi sin pensarlo, Kag se levantó y dándose la vuelta, rodeó el cuello del medio demonio. Lo apretó con fuerzas, notando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Yo no me iré. Tío, yo estaré junto a ti, te lo prometo— le dijo sin un ápice de duda en su voz— Siempre estaremos juntos.

El silencio se extendió, tenso, perdido.

—Kago…

No terminó la palabra, pero no hizo falta. El corazón de la pequeña saltó y percibió una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

Y ahí se quedaron, uno junto a otro, aferrándose como si no tuvieran nada más en la vida.

Y en ese momento Kag lo supo.

Odiaba profundamente a la _otra_ Kagome.

* * *

 **Oh, oh... Aquí hay algo que está yendo mal... Kagome odia a Kagome... Qué lío, ¿no? XD**

 **¿Cómo acabará todo?**

 **¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **¡Nos vemos, jóvenes hanyous!(?**


End file.
